Tu n'es pas seul
by Apollo16
Summary: Un matin Jay s'écroule de douleur au bureau, après ça toute sa vie va changer, mais il ne sera pas seul pour affronter ces changements.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci pas avance à tout ceux qui laisseront des commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 1:**

Le soleil c'était levé sur la ville de Chicago il y a quelques heures maintenant. Le printemps était enfin arrivé et chaque habitant profitait de cette journée ensoleillée, espérant que la chaleur reviendrait bientôt après cet hiver particulièrement neigeux et froid. Dans les bureaux des renseignements au district 21 la bonne humeur régnait aussi. Les inspecteurs n'étaient sur aucun affaire, et profitait de se calme pour finir leur paperasse et se reposer après la semaine chargée qu'ils avaient eu.

Erin la seule femme de l'équipe leva les yeux de son bureau pour jeter un œil à son partenaire en face d'elle. Il avait l'air concentré sur un dossier mais depuis ce matin semblait souffrir de mauvais maux de dos, elle l'avait interrogé à ce sujet mais il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il avait dû se faire mal en poursuivant un suspect, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de ce mauvais pressentiment qui tenaillait son estomac.

Ruzek soupira pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, il ne pensait pas en devenant flic qu'il aurait autant de papier à remplir, pourtant ça ne semblait pas en finir. A chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient leurs armes, à chaque interrogatoire, à chaque course poursuite, ça semblait sans fin.

Atwater remplissait consciencieusement ses rapports en tant que nouveau de l'équipe il n'allait pas se plaindre de la quantité de dossier à compléter, il était bien trop heureux d'être finalement arrivé là.

Antonio après ces deux heures passées à avancer sur la paperasse décida qu'il méritait bien une pause, et alla se chercher un café. En passant devant le bureau de Jay pour aller se prendre l'une des boissons favorites de tous policiers qui se respectent il remarqua le regard fixe et surtout inquiet d'Erin vers son collègue. Il se demanda ce qui se passait, peut-être c'étaient-ils disputaient après tout ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux policiers étaient en couple. Il fit signe à Jay vers la salle de pause pour prendre un café tout en espérant en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler des affaires privées de ses équipiers mais Jay et Erin étaient des amis et il pouvait peut-être aider. Jay se leva prenant appui sur son bureau pour se soutenir, il s'était réveillé avec un mal de dos ce matin ça n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui, ça arrivait régulièrement mais d'habitude ça passait après quelques heures. Aujourd'hui la douleur n'avait fait qu'empirer malgré les antidouleurs. Avant qu'Antonio puisse lui demander s'il allait bien, Jay s'écroula au sol sous la douleur. Le détective hispanique ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir, tout c'était passé si vite, une seconde il voyait Jay se lever et l'autre son ami était par terre se tordant littéralement de douleur.

Erin qui avait assisté à toutes la scène n'hésita pas une seconde et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son petit ami. Très vite le reste de l'équipe suivit. Ils avaient tous été surpris mais leurs réflexes avaient rapidement pris le dessus, même le Sergent sorti de son bureau précipitamment il avait seulement entendu Jay tomber mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. C'est Al qui appela les secours les autres policiers trop pris dans la panique de savoir ce qui se passait n'y avait même pas pensé. Il envoya Atwater les attendre en bas, la plus jeune recrue obéit rapidement et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée du district.

Erin tenta de faire parler Jay, lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais il semblait être dans beaucoup trop de douleur pour formuler la moindre réponse. Antonio jeta un regard inquiet à sa collègue posant une question silencieuse « Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe ? », quoi que le bon sang aurait pu être remplacé par un mot plus vulgaire mais bon, il était face à une femme quand même. Voight essayait d'aider mais il fallait avouer que personne ne pouvait faire grand-chose sans la présence des secours.

Les ambulancières arrivèrent après dix minutes ce qui n'était vraiment pas beaucoup compte tenu du trafic en ville. Erin fut soulagé de voir que c'était Gabby, elle était sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Sa partenaire était Sylvie l'unité ne la connaissait pas bien, elle était nouvelle à la caserne 51.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea Gabriella.

-Tout allait bien, je lui aie proposé d'aller boire un café et il s'est écroulé. Répondit son frère.

-Tout n'allait pas bien, ce matin il se plaignait de douleurs dans le dos. Précisa Erin sachant que chaque information pouvait être cruciale.

Gabby s'accroupit face à Jay, l'équipe leur avait laissé un peu d'espace pour qu'elles puissent travailler.

-Eh Jay c'est moi Gabby. Est-ce que tu as mal autre part qu'au dos ?

L'inspecteur de police du se concentrer au maximum pour entendre et surtout comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il secoua la tête après quelques secondes, en réalité la douleur était tellement forte dans son dos qu'il était incapable de dire si un autre endroit faisait mal.

-Est-ce que tu as pris des médicaments ? Cette question en revanche se perdit dans les méandres de sa souffrance, les quelques secondes de concentration que lui avait demandé l'interrogation précédente semblait l'avoir vidé de toute énergie.

-Il a pris des antidouleurs. Répondit Erin à sa place.

Sylvie hocha la tête et nota tout ça.

-On va avoir besoin de vous pour le mettre sur la civière.

Les policiers dans la pièce hochèrent la tête et après l'avoir déposé sur la civière les aidèrent à le mettre dans l'ambulance.

-Une personne peut monter avec nous. Informa Gabby avant de fermer les portes. Voight fit signe à Erin d'y aller, ils la rejoindront à l'hôpital.

Dans l'ambulance Dawson mit un masque à oxygène à Jay en espérant que ça faciliterait sa respiration et de ce fait soulagerait sa douleur. Elle allait lui enfiler quand elle crut l'entendre dire quelque chose, elle tourna son regard vers Erin, qui semblait avoir eu la même impression.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-elle doucement à Jay.

-Shrapnel…Will. Sa voix était à peine un murmure, et sortir ces deux mots sembla être une véritable torture.

L'ambulancière finit de lui poser le masque à oxygène avant de se tourner vers l'inspectrice.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-J'en sais rien, je vais appeler Will en arrivant à l'hôpital, il saura peut-être répondre.

En arrivant à l'hôpital Erin ne put rester aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait comme le voulait la procédure, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est attendre. Elle décida d'en profiter pour appeler Will, il avait le droit de savoir, après tout c'est son frère qui était à l'hôpital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire sur ce premier chapitre, ainsi que ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction. Ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Will n'y croyait pas, il passait enfin la porte de chez lui, enfin de chez son frère qui l'avait laissé généreusement y vivre le temps qu'il se trouve quelque chose. Il n'avait qu'un envie après cette longue garde : dormir. En entendant son téléphone sonner il soupira bruyamment ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, il regarda l'identifiant et vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Erin, la fatigue laissa aussitôt place à l'inquiétude, pourquoi la partenaire de son frère l'appelait ? Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

-Allo ?

-Salut Will.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Jay a été admis aux urgences.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce matin on travaillait, il allait se prendre un café quand il s'est écroulé au sol. Il se plaignait de douleurs au dos.

-Tu as bien dit au dos ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il a dit quelque chose ?

-Il a parlé de shrapnel mais je pense qu'il délirait.

-Merde. Jura Will.

-Quoi ?!

-Il ne délirait pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Ecoute j'arrive et je t'explique.

-D'accord.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva avant Will, mais Erin ne put leur donner beaucoup d'informations, elle attendait toujours des réponses de la part des médecins. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les chaises inconfortables de l'hôpital sans un mot, espérant que tout irait bien pour leur ami.

Will arriva finalement à l'hôpital après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il se dirigea aussitôt vers les portes des urgences. Il devait absolument voir le médecin de Jay pour lui dire ce qui se passait. Il vit de loin l'équipe de son frère dans la salle d'attente conscient qu'il leur devrait bientôt une explication mais il les ignora, pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il trouva facilement la salle dans laquelle son frère était traité, il fut heureux de voir quel médecin s'occupait de lui, même s'il n'était pas dans la même équipe il le connaissait et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Son frère semblait relativement calme, il lui avait probablement donné des antidouleurs, c'était une bonne chose, parce qu'il y a des chances que bientôt il souffre beaucoup plus et que même les antidouleurs ne pourront rien pour lui.

-Docteur Halstead vous ne pouvez pas être ici. Dit le docteur Benett.

-Oui je sais mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.

Le médecin l'écouta attentivement pendant qu'il parlait, chaque information sur son patient pouvait être cruciale mais celle-ci l'était particulièrement.

-D'accord, on va tout de suite l'emmener faire un scanner. Je vous tiens au courant.

-Merci.

Après ça il fut obligé de retourner dans la salle d'attente, il n'avait pas le droit de soigner un membre de sa famille, pourtant il aurait tout donné pour rester dans la salle avec Jay. Ils avaient enfin réussi à construire une relation de confiance, il ne pouvait pas perdre son frère, pas maintenant.

Il n'avait désormais plus le choix, Erin l'avait vu il devrait leur dire ce qu'il soupçonnait et même s'il n'avait pas encore eu de confirmations il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit ça.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Will ? Interrogea-t-elle il put voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il était heureux que Jay ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour lui.

Derrière elle se tenait les autres membres de l'unité, ils se demandaient tous de quoi Erin était en train de parler.

-Quand Jay était en Afghanistan sont convoi a roulé sur un engin explosif improvisé, il y a eu une explosion. Jay avait des éclats de Shrapnels logés profondément dans son. Les médecins n'ont pas voulu les retirer parce qu'ils étaient trop proche de la moelle épinières. Tout le monde dans la pièce savait ce que ça voulait dire Jay aurait risqué la paralysie. Seulement ils l'ont prévenu que s'il prenait un gros choc les morceaux pouvaient se déplacer et dans ce cas il n'y aurait pas le choix d'opérer.

-Mais il risque la paralysie. Dit Ruzek.

-Oui, mais s'il n'est pas opéré il la risque aussi, les bouts de shrapnels peuvent très bien se déplacer jusqu'à la colonne et si ça la touche personne ne pourra plus rien faire.

-Quels sont les chances qu'il soit paralysé ? Demanda Erin.

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça, il est possible que j'ai tort. Alors ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs, il est en train de passer un scanner pour savoir.

Tout le monde hocha la tête mais ils savaient aussi que Will avait un bon instinct et se trompait rarement quand il s'agissait de son travail pourtant pour la première fois ils espéraient tous sincèrement qu'il fasse une erreur.

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé du convoi.

Will tourna son regard vers Erin en l'entendant.

-Il n'en a parlé à personne, je le sais parce que j'ai regardé son dossier médical.

-T'as quoi ?

-C'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier, mais il allait vraiment mal à son retour je n'étais pas là pour lui et après j'ai voulu savoir ce qui c'était passé là-bas, pour qu'il soit revenu dans cet état. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder je sais, ça aurait dû être à lui de décider si il voulait que je le sache ou pas, mais je regrettais tellement de ne pas avoir été là, j'espérai que ça m'aiderai à me rapprocher de lui.

Elle hocha la tête d'une certaine manière elle le comprenait. Jay ne parlait pas de son passé et parfois elle aurait vraiment aimé en savoir un peu plus sur lui mais elle savait aussi qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps comme l'a dit Will il n'en a jamais parlé à personne alors il ne se mettrait pas soudainement à tout dire elle se contentait des quelques bribes qu'il lui donnait de temps à autre.

Le docteur Benett sortit une demi-heure plus tard de la salle d'urgences, Erin en voyant Will se diriger vers lui le suivit avec le reste de l'unité.

-Alors doc ? Questionna Will.

-Vous aviez raison, un des morceaux de shrapnel c'est déplacé dangereusement près de la colonne.

Will secoua la tête son frère ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille, il était enfin heureux, il avait un travail qu'il adorait et une femme qu'il aimait, à croire que la vie lui en voulait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? C'était Erin, l'inquiétude n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis leur arrive à l'hôpital, elle aurait tout donné pour que Will ai tort.

-Nous allons l'opérer pour retirer le morceau qui s'est déplacé mais aussi ceux à proximité pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'ils se déplacent encore plus.

-Quels sont les risques ? Interrogea Voight, il ne l'avouerait pas mais il était inquiet il avait développé un vrai respect pour son subordonné.

-Le principal risque est qu'il soit paralysé, mais si nous ne faisons rien c'est ce qui va arriver.

L'équipe hocha la tête.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un consentement pour son opération, il n'est pas en état de le faire. Le regard du médecin se tourna vers Will en tant que plus proche parent se serait à lui de le signer mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Dans son dossier médical il est indiqué que c'est à Erin de prendre les décisions médicales.

-Moi ?!

-Oui, Jay n'a jamais fait autant confiance à quelqu'un avant toi.

-Je sais pas si je peux signer.

Will posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la força à le regarder.

-En tant que docteur, mais plus important en tant que frère, l'opération est la meilleure option.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et signa la feuille que lui tendait le médecin.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir avant que vous l'emmeniez en chirurgie ?

-Bien sûr mais pas longtemps plus on attend plus on prend de risque.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la pièce où Jay était préparé pour la chirurgie, il semblait beaucoup plus apaisé que dans l'ambulance probablement grâce aux antidouleurs. Après quelques secondes elle s'approcha et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il remua légèrement mais les médicaments faisaient leur effet pour le laisser somnolent, elle embrassa délicatement son front avant de faire signe aux infirmières qui attendaient qu'elles pouvaient l'emmener au bloc.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, Ruzek et Atwater étaient allés chercher des cafés et de quoi grignoter. Burgess et Roman les avait rejoint. Kim pour avoir des nouvelles mais aussi pour soutenir Adam.

A un moment donné Erin remarqua qu'Antonio était resté très silencieux depuis que Jay s'était effondré dans leur bureau, ce n'était pas son genre.

-Tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête mais elle le connaissait mieux que ça.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi Antonio, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu mens.

-C'est ma faute.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Hier on poursuivait un suspect et Jay a été plus rapide ils se sont battus, le gars l'a plaqué à plusieurs reprises contre un mur. Si j'avais été plus rapide ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-C'est pas ta faute Toni, si ça n'était pas arrivé aujourd'hui se serait peut-être arrivé plus tard. Jay a choisi de faire ce métier en connaissant les risques ne t'en veux pas ça ne fera pas avancer les choses. Le seul responsable c'est le type qui l'a frappé.

Le détective hocha la tête pas encore totalement convaincu par ce qu'elle lui disait.

Finalement le docteur Benett arriva, tout le monde se leva simultanément pressé de savoir comment ça c'était passé.

-L'opération s'est déroulé aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'imaginer, il est en salle de réveil il sera bientôt déplacé dans une chambre normale.

-Et pour sa paralysie ? Demanda Erin la voix tremblante.

-On lui a fait passer un scanner, il a un œdème sur sa moelle épinière tant qu'il ne sera pas résorbé on ne pourra pas dire si la paralysie est définitive ou pas.

-Attendez, vous n'en savez rien, comment c'est possible ? Demanda Ruzek énervé, il voulait savoir si son ami irait bien ou pas.

-Tant que l'œdème fait pressions sur sa moelle, il ne peut rien sentir. Dit Will pour le calmer, en tant que médecin il connaissait la procédure ce n'est pas pour ça que ça le rassurait.

-Et se sera dans combien de temps ? Interrogea Erin.

-Pas avant une semaine, d'ici là on va le garder.

-Est-ce qu'il sait ? Demanda Will.

-Non, on lui a donné un sédatif, le plus important pour le moment c'est qu'il se repose. On lui fera passer un scanner dans quelques jours pour voir si l'œdème a commencé à diminuer.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? Questionna Erin.

-Bien sûr, une infirmière viendra vous voir pour vous dire dans quelle chambre il est.

-Merci.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une infirmière vienne leur indiquer le numéro de la chambre, tout en leur disant de ne pas rester longtemps il devait dormir, et en plus il ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Tout le monde suivit Will qui connaissait le mieux l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre de Jay. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester longtemps sauf pour Erin et Will bien sûr. Ils voulaient juste le voir pour être sûr qu'il était bien vivant. C'était difficile de le voir allongé inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital. Jay était connu pour avoir la peau claire, mais là elle semblait pire, presque aussi blanche que celle de ses draps. Il avait une perfusion au bras droit probablement une solution saline pour le réhydrater et lui donner les nutriments dont il avait besoin. Erin ne chercha même pas à retenir ses larmes ni un sanglot en le voyant comme ça, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir Will, il semblait complètement perdu, elle savait que depuis qu'il était revenu à Chicago les deux frères c'étaient rapprochés, ça ne devait pas être facile non plus pour lui de le voir dans cet état.

Les membres de l'unité quittèrent un par un la chambre d'hôpital, Erin promis de leur donner des nouvelles. Elle et Will s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, très vite ils s'endormirent malgré l'inquiétude ils étaient tous les deux extenués.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voilà vous trouverez ci-dessous le troisième chapitre. Avant de vous laisser le lire tranquillement je voulais juste vous dire un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 3**

Elle ne sut pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé, ni même quelle heure il était. En revanche elle se souvenait très bien où elle était, elle ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques secondes à s'habituer à la luminosité dans la chambre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'entendit, elle tourna son regard vers le lit, Jay avait les yeux ouverts, c'étaient bon signe, mais sa mâchoire était crispée, il souffrait et ça c'est la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur son front. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle haleta en voyant ses yeux. Il avait toujours eu un regard expressif mais jamais autant, elle pouvait y voir toute sa douleur mais aussi de la peur. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas de ce qui c'était passé, ni de où il était, ou alors au contraire il se souvenait de tout. Erin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était le pire savoir ou ne pas savoir.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Il hocha la tête il se souvenait de tous les détails et c'est bien ça qui l'effrayait.

Will se réveilla au même moment la soudaine agitation dans la pièce l'avait forcé à quitter son sommeil réparateur. En voyant son frère les yeux ouverts son premier reflex fut d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières.

-Eh petit frère, ça va ?

Jay secoua la tête, des larmes de douleur apparurent dans ses yeux. Will lui prit la main, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour voir son frère répondre non à cette question.

-Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois tenir encore quelques minutes, le docteur doit t'examiner après on pourra te donner des antidouleurs.

Jay hocha la tête il donnerait n'importe quoi pour soulager sa souffrance, mais il avait déjà vécu ça et savait pourquoi le docteur devait le voir avant qu'il puisse enfin avoir le droit à quelque chose pour calmer sa douleur.

Il tourna son regard vers Erin pour puiser la force dont il avait besoin. Elle était épuisée mais toujours aussi belle. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait probablement passé des heures à l'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles pour savoir s'il s'en sortirai ou pas, et il allait peut-être lui gâcher la vie pour toujours. Le médecin arriva et coupa court à ses pensées en même temps.

-Détective, content de vous voir réveillé. Le docteur utilisa son titre, il avait soigné plus d'un policier et savait qu'il préférait l'utilisation de leur grade plutôt qu'un Monsieur. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Le détective hocha la tête.

-Nous avons retiré le morceau de shrapnel qui c'était déplacé, ainsi que plusieurs petit bout autour pour être sûr qu'il ne pose pas de problème.

Le médecin marqua une pause pour être sûr que son patient avait enregistré tout ce qu'il disait.

-Vous avez un œdème sur votre colonne qui vous empêche de sentir vos jambes, on espère que quand il se résorbera vous pourrez de nouveau avoir des sensations, et avec beaucoup de rééducation marchez à nouveau.

-Quels sont les chances ? Interrogea faiblement Jay, il avait besoin d'un nombre, quelque chose de rationnel à quoi se raccrocher.

-50%.

Erin haleta choquée, 50% ce n'était pas beaucoup, seulement la moitié de chance, elle put voir dans les yeux de Jay la peur, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais faire son boulot, du sport, ce qu'il aime.

-Nous ferons un scanner dans quelques jours pour voir comment l'œdème a évolué en attendant reposez-vous, je vais demandez à une infirmière de vous donner un antidouleur.

L'infirmière arriva pour ajouter le médicament dans sa perfusion, Jay s'endormit quasiment tout de suite enfin soulagé. Erin le regarda, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait si sa paralysie était définitive. Il avait besoin de bouger, de faire du sport, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi le métier de policier il avait besoin de l'action, besoin de se dépenser jamais il ne pourrait faire un métier qui le gardait derrière un bureau.

-S'il est paralysé à vie, tu vas rester ? Demanda Will.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, tu le soutiendras.

-Comment tu peux oser me demander ça ? Je l'aime je traverserais l'enfer pour lui. Et puis je pourrais te retourner la question. La dernière fois qu'il a eu besoin de toi tu n'étais pas là, est ce que cette fois-ci il pourra compter sur toi ?

La question était douloureuse pour Will, mas il comprenait, elle avait raison, quand Jay était rentré d'Afghanistan blessé il n'avait pas été là, préférant rester à New York.

-Je serais là, je te le jure, je ne referais pas la même erreur.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'il va avoir besoin de son grand frère.

-Et toi aussi si tu as besoin de quelque chose je suis là.

-Merci.

Un silence s'installa avant que Will reprenne la parole.

-J'aurais jamais cru que Jay trouverait quelqu'un d'assez bien pour lui, je suis heureux d'avoir eu tort. Il mérite d'être heureux.

-T'aurais surtout jamais cru qu'il trouve quelqu'un avant toi.

Will rigola.

-Ouais ça aussi. Mais sérieux Erin, merci de rendre mon petit frère heureux.

-Il me rend heureuse aussi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être heureuse à ce point, et pourtant. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas le perdre.

-Je ne te dis pas que ça va être facile, mais c'est un combattant, il survivra, il le fait toujours.

Elle hocha la tête mais après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé peut-être qu'il n'avait plus l'énergie pour se battre.

Dans l'après-midi Erin regarda son téléphone en l'entendant vibrer, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire c'était un message de Gabby, elle avait reçu plein d'autres messages de soutien depuis que Jay avait été admis aux urgences. La majorité était de l'unité ou de la caserne 51, mais certains venaient de policier qu'elle ne faisait que croiser au district, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de recevoir tout ce soutient. Jay était actuellement en train de dormir, c'est le mieux qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment, elle en profitait pour répondre à tous ces messages et tenir au courant ses équipiers de l'état de santé de Jay. En plus ça lui permettait d'arrêter de penser pendant quelques instants à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment : la paralysie éventuelle de son petit ami, ce que ça entraînerait. Elle en avait eu du temps pour penser. Jay n'avait quasiment fait que dormir depuis qu'il avait reçu l'antidouleur, et Will avait été obligé d'aller travailler, même s'il promit de passer régulièrement (gros avantage de travailler dans le même hôpital). Elle ne voulait pas le faire mais elle avait fini par essayer d'imaginer une vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait bloqué dans un fauteuil roulant. Et plus le scénario se construisait dans sa tête plus elle se rendait compte qu'en fait ça lui importait peu, ce qui était vraiment important c'est qu'elle l'aime, et même s'il n'avait plus la force de se battre elle se promit de lui en donner.

En fin de journée toute l'unité des renseignements l'avait rejointe pour prendre des nouvelles de leur ami et aussi savoir comment elle allait sachant que ce n'était pas facile voir l'homme que l'on aime dans un lit d'hôpital sans savoir de quoi sera fait leur avenir.

-Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea Antonio, dire qu'il était inquiet pour son meilleur ami serait un euphémisme, il n'imaginait pas ce qui se passerait si sa paralysie était définitive, si seulement il avait couru un peu plus vite avant-hier.

-Pour l'instant ça va, il n'a presque que dormi.

-Il sait ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ruzek.

-Oui.

-Comment il a réagi ?

Elle haussa les épaules, il n'était pas vraiment en état de réagir quand il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt, il avait trop mal pour ça. Et puis elle n'avait pas cœur à discuter de ça maintenant avec lui, le plus important pour l'instant c'est qu'il se repose.

-Tu tiens le coup ? Interrogea Voight. Il savait mieux que personne l'incertitude qu'elle vivait même s'il n'avait pas connu ça dans les mêmes circonstances.

-Oui, ça va.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas. Dit Antonio après quelques secondes de silence, il avait promis à Jay d'être là pour elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

-Merci.

Ils la laissèrent tous après quelques heures, lui conseillant de se reposer, Toni avait proposé de prendre sa place pour qu'elle rentre chez elle au moins quelques heures mais elle avait refusé, l'hôpital avait mis à sa disposition une douche, elle pouvait remercier Will d'avoir tiré quelques ficelles pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter pas maintenant en tout cas, elle savait bien qu'il faudrait un jour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il se réveilla enfin, après trois jours durant lesquelles il avait principalement dormi. Les médecins disaient que c'était normal et que dormir était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Ils devaient lui faire passer un scanner aujourd'hui, pour voir comment l'œdème avait évolué. Ça faisait du bien de le voir éveillé pour une raison qui n'était pas la douleur qui devenait insupportable par moment. Dans ces moments il était encore trop dans les vapes pour avoir la moindre discussion. Mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir ses deux yeux ouverts, il lui offrit un sourire ce qui prouvait qu'il ne souffrait pas, elle répondit par un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle posait la question, s'attendant à cette réponse qu'elle savait pas totalement sincère.

-Toi ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Juste inquiète.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester.

-De quoi tu parles ? Elle n'était pas sure de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je comprendrais si tu me quittes, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais.

-Jay Halstead, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, peu importe ce qui arrive je ne te quitterais pas.

-Elle, elle est partie.

Erin était confuse elle ne voyait pas de qui il voulait parler.

-On était fiancée, mais quand je suis rentré d'Afghanistan et qu'elle a su que je risquais d'être paralysé elle est partie, elle s'est enfuie et m'a juste laissé une lettre en guise d'explication.

Elle était choquée, comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi lâche ? Comment elle avait pu le quitter ? Il était fantastique, pas une seule seconde la pensée de s'enfuir ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

-Et ben je ne suis pas elle, peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve on va se battre, ensemble.

Il hocha la tête il aimait de plus en plus cette femme, et se rendait une nouvelle fois compte de la chance qu'il avait.

-De toute façon ce n'étais qu'un sursis. Dit-il tout à trac après de longues minutes de silence.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-D'après les médecins j'aurais dû être paralysé il y a quatre ans, et je ne l'étais pas. C'était un miracle, je savais bien que ça ne durerait pas.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement peu habitué à ce qu'il partage ses sentiments, elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose pour qu'il aille mieux mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas possible, à la place elle lui prit simplement la main pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, quoi qu'il arrive.

En fin d'après-midi des infirmières l'emmenèrent passer son scanner. Erin en attendant alla se chercher un café, elle en avait bien besoin, elle n'avait presque pas dormi depuis le début de son hospitalisation. Le café de l'hôpital avait un goût horrible, pire que celui du district et dieu sait que c'était difficile de réussir cet exploit, enfin si on pouvait parler d'exploit. Elle le bu malgré tout il avait beau être affreux de la caféine c'est de la caféine. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Jay après avoir jeté le gobelet dans une poubelle du couloir. Les infirmières ne tardèrent pas à le ramener dans sa chambre après ça, il dormait profondément, Erin en put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point il avait l'air paisible. L'une des infirmières lui dit que le médecin arrivera plus tard avec les résultats, l'inspectrice ne dit rien mais elle était énervée, les docteurs des fois ne se rendaient pas compte de l'inquiétude qu'ils causaient à leur patient ou à la famille de ces derniers en les faisant attendre de cette manière. Ces résultats allaient peut-être complétement changer leur avenir et eux ils arrivaient plus tard. Elle soupira et s'asseya dans la chaise incapable de reprendre la lecture du magazine qui l'avait occupé les jours passés quand son petit ami dormait. Le docteur Benett arriva enfin, elle fut heureuse de voir que c'est lui qui était de garde, elle l'appréciait, il se souciait réellement de ses patients et ne se contentait pas de seulement débité des phrases, il prenait le temps d'expliquer, de rassurer sans donner de faux espoir.

-Alors ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en se levant de sa chaise ne laissant pas au médecin le temps de dire un mot.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre en voyant que son patient dormait, elle accepta d'un signe de tête tout en le suivant. Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte pour garder un œil sur Jay au cas où il se réveillerai.

-Les résultats du scanner sont plutôt encourageants, l'œdème a considérablement diminué.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Alors il devrait bientôt retrouver des sensations dans ses jambes ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'est pas sur on n'en saura plus quand le gonflement aura totalement disparu, et même à ce moment-là il est possible qu'il ne sente rien.

Erin ne put retenir un soupir de défaite, il ne méritait pas ça, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas être heureux qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait pour être privé du bonheur.

-Pour l'instant vous devez vous concentrer sur le positif, le gonflement a considérablement diminué, et si ça continue comme ça dans quelques jours il pourra sortir de l'hôpital.

Elle hocha la tête pas encore convaincu elle avait du mal à voir le côté positif de toute cette histoire pour le moment.

-Merci docteur. Dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle essaya de se reprendre elle devait être forte comme Jay l'était pour elle.

-Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Elle acquiesça et le docteur Benett partit il avait d'autres patients à voir. Elle resta quelques instants encore au pas de la porte de la chambre de Jay, il dormait encore, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps, revenir à il y a une semaine, là où tout allait bien pour eux, tout était parfait, mais elle ne pouvait pas et maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est apprendre à vivre avec.

En voyant que son petit-ami ne se réveillerai pas avant un bon moment, elle décida d'appeler quelqu'un qu'elle avait promis de tenir au courant au moindre changement. Elle sortit de l'hôpital, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas sorti à l'extérieur, l'air polluée de la ville ne la gêna même pas. Elle chercha dans sa liste de contact avant de tomber sur celui qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait forcé à rentrer chez lui, il était clairement extenué entre ses gardes à l'hôpital, et les heures entières passées aux côté de son frère, elle avait dû longuement négocier et lui promettre de donner des nouvelles peu importe l'heure qu'il était pour qu'il accepte de rentrer.

-Allo ? Lui répondit une voix endormie et pendant une seconde elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'attendre d'un autre côté une promesse est une promesse.

-Salut Will c'est Erin.

-Jay va bien ?

-Il a passé un scanner aujourd'hui, l'œdème a diminué mais pas encore totalement disparu.

-C'est des bonnes nouvelles.

-Vraiment ?

Will comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, l'incertitude autour de la paralysie de Jay planait toujours.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais mais avec ce genre de blessure il faut du temps.

-Ouais mais c'est pas facile, qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui dire ?

-La vérité, il est déjà passé par là une fois, il sait comment ça marche.

-Il m'a dit que c'était un sursis.

-Je sais, il me l'a dit aussi. D'un point de médecin c'est vrai, il aurait dû être paralysé définitivement il y a quatre ans. Mais d'un point de vue de frère, je dirais qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait, tout le bien qu'il a fait, quelle genre de personne il est, c'est normal, c'est le karma.

-Alors comme ça docteur Halstead vous croyez au karma ? Plaisanta Erin.

-Pour lui, sans aucun doute.

-Merci Will.

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste d'être là.

-Pas de problème.

Elle raccrocha les larmes pleins les yeux mais le sourire aux lèvres, après tout peut-être que Will avait raison, quelqu'un comme Jay ne mérite pas de finir paralysé pour le reste de ses jours, elle n'était pas du genre à croire au destin ou toutes ces conneries, mais là à ce moment elle aimait à croire que c'était vrai.

Comme tous les soirs ces trois derniers jours l'équipe vint rendre visite à Jay et Erin à l'hôpital, pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs amis. Erin leur donna les dernières nouvelles. Ils se voulurent encourageant mais elle pouvait sentir leur retenu elle les comprenait, c'était une bonne nouvelle sans vraiment en être une. Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps, de toute façon Jay dormait encore, ils allaient commencer à croire qu'il les évitait. Seul Antonio était resté dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-Rentres chez-toi, prend une douche, dors quelques heures. Dit Antonio.

-C'est gentil Toni, mais je vais bien.

-Ce n'était pas une question, tu y vas, je reste avec lui.

-Je…

-Ecoutes je sais que tu ne veux pas partir, et crois-moi je comprends mais si tu es épuisée tu ne pourras pas l'aider. Alors va manger un morceau, prend une douche, dors dans un vrai lit et reviens ici, je te promets je t'appelle si il y a du changement.

-A n'importe quelle heure ?

-A n'importe quelle heure. Confirma Antonio.

-D'accord.

Elle embrassa le front de Jay et serra une dernière fois sa main avant de rentrer chez elle. Antonio était loin d'être sûr de la convaincre de le faire mais il fut heureux d'avoir réussi elle méritait de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Elle rentra chez elle en taxi bien trop fatiguée pour prendre sa propre voiture ou les transports en commun. Elle soupira de soulagement en arrivant chez elle. Elle ne pensait pas que ça lui avait autant manqué d'être ici. Elle mangea rapidement quelque chose, elle devait avouer que son appétit était coupé depuis l'hospitalisation de Jay, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de se nourrir elle n'aiderait pas beaucoup Jay si elle faisait un malaise. En revanche elle prit beaucoup plus son temps pour prendre sa douche, même si elle en avait prise à l'hôpital, celle-ci était au moins dix fois mieux, elle en profita pour essayer de se détendre un peu avant d'aller dormir dans un vrai lit pour changer.

A l'hôpital Antonio avait pris la chaise qu'occupait habituellement Erin, Jay avait commencé à remuer il y a quelques minutes, signe qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Toni l'observait, c'était son meilleur ami, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour prendre sa place, il en avait vécu assez. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du passé de Jay, il n'en parlait pas, mais il savait quel genre de flic et plus important quel genre d'homme il était, c'est bien la dernière personne à mériter ça. Jay ouvrit finalement les yeux, il savait où il était, il connaissait trop bien cet endroit pour l'oublier, mais en tournant la tête il fut surpris de voir Antonio et non Erin.

-Salut. Lança Antonio avec un sourire, ça faisait quatre jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec les yeux ouverts.

-Salut. Où est Erin ?

-J'ai réussi à la convaincre de rentrer chez elle, pour dormir un peu dans un vrai lit.

Jay hocha la tête, il était content, elle avait besoin de repos elle ne l'avait pas quitté ces derniers jours.

-Les résultats ! Dit soudainement Jay après quelques secondes de silence.

-Les résultats ?

-De mon scanner.

Antonio fut surpris qu'Erin ne lui ai pas dit, mais il devait probablement dormir à ce moment-là. Il hésita pas sûr que ce soit son rôle de lui dire, d'un autre coté les yeux impatients et inquiets de Jay ne lui laissaient pas trop le choix.

-L'œdème a diminué, d'après le doc c'est bon signe, tu devrais sortir de l'hôpital d'ici quelques jours.

Jay hocha la tête, il savait aussi que dans que l'œdème n'avait pas totalement disparu il ne saurait pas s'il passerait la totalité de sa vie cloué dans une chaise roulante.

Antonio ne dit rien en le voyant aussi silencieux il savait qu'il fallait qu'il encaisse tout ce qui se passait, à la place il alluma simplement la télé et trouva un match de hockey qu'ils pourraient regarder jusqu'au retour d'Erin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, encore merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Avant que vous commenciez votre lecture je souhaitez vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, il faudrait donc attendre celle d'après pour la suite.**

 **En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont cette chance et sinon une bonne fin de semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Et voilà ça faisait sept jours depuis le début de son hospitalisation, comme l'avait prédit le docteur Benett l'œdème qui faisait pression sur sa colonne avait complètement disparu, seulement il n'avait toujours aucune sensation dans ces jambes. Le doc et Will s'étaient voulu rassurant en disant que ça pourrait prendre encore quelques temps avant qu'il sente quelque chose, c'était une blessure difficile comme toutes celles qui touche la colonne vertébrale. Cependant le gros point positif dans tout ça c'est qu'il sortait enfin de l'hôpital certes dans un fauteuil roulant, mais ça faisait quand même du bien, il en avait assez de la nourriture infecte de l'hôpital, du ballet incessant du personnel médicale, et lui et Erin pourraient retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Heureusement pour lui, enfin si on peut dire heureusement, ayant déjà vécu cette situation dans le passé il avait échappé à la séance de thérapie physique supposer lui donner un minimum d'autonomie en lui apprenant à manier son fauteuil, à se transférer du dit fauteuil à son lit, un siège de voiture ou inversement, il avait juste eu le droit à une séance de rappel d'à peine dix minutes, le kiné avait tout de suite vu qu'il n'avait rien oublié. C'était un peu comme le vélo n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser Jay.

Erin jeta un œil à Jay il était fin prêt pour partir, ils n'attendaient que les papiers de décharges pour enfin quitter cet endroit, elle n'y avait jamais passé autant de temps que les sept derniers jours. Et dire qu'avant-hier Jay avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir quitter l'hôpital elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer intérieurement de la bêtise de ce dernier, il y avait pourtant une solution simple à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé.

 **FLASHBACK**

Depuis qu'Antonio s'était occupé de surveiller Jay une fois, Erin se permettait de passer plus de temps en dehors de la chambre d'hôpital de son petit ami tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur lui. Aujourd'hui c'était Hank qui était resté le temps qu'elle aille manger quelque chose et prenne une douche. En revenant à l'hôpital juste après le départ de Voight elle remarqua le regard préoccupé sur le visage de Jay.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je peux quitter l'hôpital dans deux jours.

-Et ben, je pensais que cette nouvelle te réjouirait un peu plus que ça.

-Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Erin.

-Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

Le cerveau de l'inspectrice fit aussitôt tilt, effectivement ça risquait d'être un problème, à moins que.

-Viens chez moi.

-Quoi ?

-T'as qu'à emménager chez moi.

-Tu veux dire définitivement ou…

-Définitivement. Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase pour la première fois de sa vie elle était sure et certaine.

Il la regarda un instant silencieux et sourit, un vrai sourire sincère pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-D'accord, mais compte pas sur moi pour aider à déménager ce qu'il y a chez moi.

-Hum, hum, pas question que tu mettes tes meubles chez moi.

-Comment ça pas question ? Tu sais que l'amour ces à propos de compromis.

-Je t'accepte toi et tes vêtements c'est déjà pas mal.

Il savait très bien qu'elle plaisantait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire en la voyant parler de cette manière mi sérieuse, mi blagueuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-elle en voyant son regard qui la fixait.

-Rien, je t'aime c'est tout.

Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie en moins de cinq minutes elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui répondre : moi aussi je t'aime.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Et les voilà maintenant en train de signer les papiers de décharges l'infirmière était finalement arrivée. Le docteur avait fait ses dernières recommandations : continuer à se reposer, ne pas trop faire d'activité physique, ne pas oublier de prendre ses médicaments et revenir si la douleur devient vraiment insupportable.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et rejoignirent très vite la voiture d'Erin, l'avantage dans tout ça c'est qu'il était habitué au fait que c soit elle qui conduit la voiture. En arrivant devant la porte de chez elle, ou plutôt de chez eux, elle le laissa passer devant, il fut surpris mais accepta.

-SURPRIIISE !

Jay regarda choqué toute l'unité était là, ainsi que certains membres de la caserne 51, et son frère bien sûr.

-Bienvenue chez toi. Dit Ruzek, c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de cette fête et il était plutôt fier de lui, surtout d'avoir réussi à tenir le secret ce qui tenait presque du miracle il fallait bien le dire.

Jay eut le droit à des poignées de mains ou des accolades de la part de tout le monde, il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de surprise mais il devait avouer que celle-ci serait une exception. Erin n'aurait jamais pu assez remercier tout le monde d'avoir préparé tout ça elle n'avait absolument rien eu à faire ils s'étaient occupé de tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard des petits groupes de discussion c'étaient formés et Erin remarqua que Jay ne parlait avec personne. Il avait un regard triste et surpris, elle s'approcha et en voyant ce qu'il fixait elle comprit tout de suite, il y avait les tableaux de moto qui était accroché dans son appartement juste au-dessus de la tête de lit.

-J'espère que ça te gêne pas qu'on les ai déplacé.

-Tu rigole ? Merci ça signifie beaucoup.

-Je sais à quel point ils sont importants pour toi, et puis maintenant c'est aussi chez toi, il fallait bien faire des compromis.

-Alors je peux mettre mes meubles ?

-C'est beau de rêver.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il s'en fichait de ses meubles ce n'était même pas les siens, et puis il y avait le plus important ici. Après quelques secondes de silence il décida de se mêler aux invités.

-Ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

Elle failli faire un bond, c'était Al il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faufiler comme ça, un de ces quatre l'un d'eux va faire une crise cardiaque. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Jay et ne put que hocher la tête à l'affirmation de l'inspecteur, c'est vrai que ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça, il discutait avec Antonio et Gabby, riait de temps à autre, elle était vraiment heureuse de voir que son handicap n'avait pas pris le pas sur sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre naturelle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui, il avait espéré retrouver des sensations dans ces jambes mais n'avait toujours rien, c'était difficile de ne pas avoir une baisse de moral après ça.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous dois de grandes excuses j'ai complètement oublié de poster le nouveau chapitre hier. Je vous le poste donc aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 6**

Jay ne savait pas où il était. Tout autour de lui était entouré de poussière, l'empêchant de distinguer des lieux. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, sa poitrine refusait de se soulever à chaque inspiration, comme si il avait un éléphant assis sur sa poitrine. La deuxième chose qui le frappa fut la chaleur, une chaleur intense, insupportable même, il avait envie de crier à quelqu'un d'allumer la clim, on est dans une société évoluée quand même ! Et puis il y avait cette douleur intense dans son dos, comme des coups de poignards, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Ses yeux s'habituèrent finalement à son environnement, et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt disparut pour être remplacé par de la peur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu peur comme ça, pas depuis… Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là encore une fois ? Dans ce véhicule retourné et presque quasiment détruit dans ce désert inhospitalier. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il était policier, enfin il en était presque sûr, tout semblait s'entrechoquai dans sa tête, les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui, ceux d'avant. Soudainement une voix attira son attention, elle appelait son nom, à plusieurs reprises, elle semblait inquiète. Il était sur de connaitre cette voix de quelque part, il fallait juste qu'il se concentre, ça y'est il savait, il avait raison il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Erin regarda Jay qui s'était soudainement figé, elle s'était réveillée en l'entendant marmonner et tourner dans le lit. Elle avait rapidement compris ce qui se passait, pas besoin d'être un géni pour le comprendre. Il faisait un cauchemar. Elle eut le bon réflexe de ne pas le toucher, elle savait par expérience que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. On ne savait jamais comment une personne pouvait réagir en étant réveillé brusquement, particulièrement un policier entrainé. Elle avait donc opté pour appeler son nom, essayer de le sortir de l'enfer que son inconscient lui faisait vivre. Et le voilà maintenant assis droit comme un « i », les deux yeux grands ouverts, haletant. Il semblait terrorisé et elle n'était pas sur de savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle décida de lui laisser un peu de temps, et en profita pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, faire quelque chose pour essayer de l'aider. Elle s'asseya sur le bord du lit de son côté et lui donna le verre d'eau, il la remercia d'un regard, pas encore prêt à parler et puis boire offrant une distraction parfaite. Il prit quelque gorgée doucement, savourant la sensation du liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge irritée. Il posa le verre sur la table de nuit sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement silencieux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était gêné que ce soit arrivé. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses émotions, et quand ça arrivait il faisait en sorte de totalement contrôler son environnement, et ici à cet instant, il ne contrôlait rien du tout. Tu veux en parler ? Interrogea-t-elle sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas spontanément.

Il hésita, il se voyait mal lui refuser, il était le premier à lui dire de se confier, ça aurait était injuste de dire non. Mais de l'autre côté il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne, les seuls personnes qui savaient étaient celles qui était là avec lui ce jour-là, le jour où tout a changé. Peut-être qu'il pouvait seulement lui dire une partie de la vérité.

-On était en Afghanistan, c'était mon premier déploiement, j'étais qu'un gosse un peu trop naïf. On plaisantait tous dans le humvee, c'était une journée ordinaire, du moins ordinaire quand on est là-bas, et puis tout a basculé quand un engin improvisé a explosé à quelques mètres de notre véhicule. Je ne me souviens pas de l'explosion, juste de mettre réveillé avec des douleurs atroces dans le dos, allongé au milieu de nulle part, incapable de sentir mes jambes.

Erin ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il fasse des cauchemars de souvenirs aussi éloigné mais d'un autre côté ça semblait logique, son corps vivait les conséquences de cette blessure, son esprit faisait de même. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il n'y avait pas de formule magique, pas de mot qui ferait disparaitre son mal.

-Je suis désolé. C'était cliché, elle en avait conscience, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Un silence s'installa, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Erin ne puisse retenir un bâillement, elle était épuisée, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis la blessure de Jay, beaucoup trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Tu devrais te recoucher.

Elle hocha la tête, lui aussi se réinstalla dans le lit et très vite il sentit sa tête se poser sur sa poitrine, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire il ne se lassera jamais de cette sensation.

Mais contrairement à elle qui s'endormit très vite, il en fut incapable, son cauchemar était encore bien trop vif dans son esprit. Et puis le cauchemar était peut-être un prémices de quelque chose de plus grave. Il savait comment ça marchait, ça commençait par les cauchemars, suivit de flashback en pleine journée, de sursauts au moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas sur de réussir une nouvelle fois à surmonter un stress post traumatique. Une fois sur qu'elle était endormi il se dégagea de son emprise, il avait besoin d'air pour réfléchir, penser à tout ça. Il fut le plus silencieux possible, et réussi avec succès à ne pas réveiller Erin, exceptionnellement il remercia son sommeil profond qui habituellement avait plus tendance à les mettre en retard qu'autre chose.

En ouvrant les yeux Erin fut surprise de la fraicheur dans son lit, elle avait pris l'habitude ces derniers jours, depuis que Jay vivait avec elle de se réveiller dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas de doute c'était la meilleure sensation au monde. Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle était seule, l'inquiétude prit très vite place. Elle se leva rapidement, elle qui d'ordinaire trainait le plus longtemps possible au lit. Jay n'était nulle part dans l'appartement mais elle trouva un mot posé sur le bar de la cuisine. Il lui disait qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle savait exactement où le trouver. Elle connaissait l'endroit où il allait quand les choses étaient difficiles, ou qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il s'agissait d'un parc au bord de l'eau. Jay avait l'habitude de s'asseoir sur un banc et juste regarder l'eau calme, ça l'apaisait, et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi, l'eau tranquille et silencieuse contrastait avec la fureur de ses sentiments. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'habiller et de le rejoindre, elle ne l'aurait pas fait dans d'autres circonstances, lui laissant le temps de se calmer, mais compte tenu de ce qui c'était passé dans le nuit, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul d'autant plus qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait la sensation qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit à propos de son cauchemar, comme s'il avait omis un certains nombres d'informations.

Comme elle s'y attendait elle le trouva au parc à côté d'un banc. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui sans un mot. Parfois ne présence était plus importante que n'importe qu'elle mot, et plus que n'importe autre chose elle voulait être là pour lui.

-J'ai la trouille.

Elle le regarda surprise, même choquée, jamais Jay n'avait avoué ce genre de choses. D'une certaine manière elle avait fini par penser qu'il était invincible. Mais une nouvelle fois il lui prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas, mais qu'il était juste un homme assez extraordinaire pour mettre ses sentiments de côté au profit des autres. Et pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas le faire et elle comprenait pourquoi.

-Moi aussi. Elle lui répondit simplement, s'il y avait bien un moment où il fallait être honnête c'est maintenant. Mais je t'aime, et je pense que pour le moment c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ça ne sera peut-être pas toujours le cas.

-Je suis sûr que si, parce que si on s'aime, alors on pourra survivre à tous, peu importe ce que la vie met en travers de notre chemin.

-Et si je passais le reste de ma vie dans ce fauteuil ?

Elle savait depuis son accident qu'il doutait beaucoup plus de lui, pourtant il ne devrait pas, le fait de marcher ou pas, ne faisait pas de lui ce qu'il était.

-Alors je t'aimerais toujours, ce n'est pas parce que tu marches que je t'aime, ce que j'aime c'est ça. Dit-elle en pointant son cœur.

Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses heures Jay sourit, conscient de sa chance, il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur une femme plus merveilleuse que l'était Erin. Mais une inquiétude le taraudait toujours, elle le voyait bien, et elle savait peut-être pourquoi.

-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit la nuit dernière n'est-ce pas ?

-Sur mon cauchemar.

Elle hocha la tête, sachant que cette question était inutile, il essayait seulement de gagner du temps.

-Non.

Elle attendit quelques secondes voir s'il allait poursuivre, mais il ne le fit pas.

-Je comprends si tu ne veux pas en parler mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin.

-Je sais, et je ne pourrais jamais assez t'en remercier.

Il tourna son regard vers le lac, il se demandait s'il devait lui parler de ce qui causait vraiment son inquiétude, il ne voulait pas la faire fuir.

-J'ai peur que ce cauchemars annonce quelque chose de plus grave.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quand je suis rentré il y a quatre ans, mon stress post traumatique a commencé de la même manière, par des cauchemars, presque toutes les nuits. Je dormais plus.

-Et tu as peur que ce soit le retour de ton stress post-traumatique ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas si je peux revivre tout ça.

-On n'y est pas encore, il peut simplement s'agir d'un cauchemar. Et si c'est plus que ça on y fera face, le moment venu, je te le promets.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi.

-Tu es juste toi.

Il lui sourit et elle put voir dans ses yeux que toutes traces d'inquiétude avaient disparu.

-Allez viens je te paie le petit déj'. Lui dit-il après quelques instants.

-Avec plaisir.

Elle se leva et ils repartirent tous les deux le cœur un peu plus léger. Jay savait maintenant que quoi qu'il arrive elle sera là, et il vaincra tous les obstacles que la vie mettra en travers de son chemin, pour elle, pour eux, pour qu'ils aient une vie ensemble, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'ils méritaient le bonheur plus que n'importe qui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Huit jours de passés. Jay n'avait pas refait d'autres cauchemars, enfin ce n'était pas totalement vrai, il n'en avait pas refait d'aussi intense. Cela dit il était beaucoup plus vigilant quand il sortait en ville, il essayait de se contrôler mais c'était plus fort que lui. En revanche il n'avait toujours aucunes sensations dans les jambes. Erin sentait bien que ça lui pesait, c'est pourquoi elle lui avait proposé de sortir boire un verre avec l'unité aujourd'hui, se détendre, passer du bon temps ensemble, comme dans le passé. L'inspecteur avait accepté de bon cœur, ça lui ferait du bien de penser un peu à autre chose.

Will était passé le voir le matin même avant sa garde lui répétant que ces choses-là prennent du temps et qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir tout n'était pas perdu. Jay lui avait fait part de sa peur de rester coincé dans ce fauteuil pour le reste de ses jours. La peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait faire, mais aussi de ne pas pouvoir faire des choses du quotidien qui lui semblait si simple dans le passé. Il s'était rendu compte ces derniers temps que même des tâches ordinaires comme se balader en ville, aller au resto, traverser la rue pouvaient devenir extrêmement compliquées. Will lui avait dit qu'il n'en était pas encore là, mais que si ça devait arriver il s'adaptera, il s'adapte toujours.

L'unité avait choisi de ne pas se rendre au Molly's ce soir. En fait Erin avait pensé que ce serait mieux juste eux, comme une famille, tout le monde avait accepté, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça juste tous les six. De plus il y avait encore des tensions entre les pompiers de la 51 et Voight, ils n'avaient pas tous digéré ce qu'avait fait subir le Sergent à Casey et sa fiancé Hallie il y a quelques années. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. Jay avait fait exprès de ne pas prendre ses anti douleurs pour pouvoir boire au moins une bière. Will avait rassuré Erin en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave de faire un écart.

\- Alors tu ne sens toujours rien ? Demanda Ruzek son tact incroyable faisait encore son apparition.

Antonio le frappa sur l'épaule, ils étaient là pour lui changer les idées pas pour lui rappeler pourquoi il était encore coincé dans une chaise roulante.

-Qu'as dit le doc ? Interrogea tout de même Toni, même s'il n'aimait pas trop aborder le sujet maintenant il voulait savoir si l'état de santé de son meilleur ami s'améliorait.

-Qu'il fallait du temps.

-Et au fait c'est comment de vivre avec Lindsay ? demanda Toni pour changer de sujet, son ton indiquai clairement qu'il attendait des anecdotes qu'il pourrait utiliser plus tard.

-C'est pas mal, je me demande juste comment elle a fait pour se nourrir jusqu'à maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Questionna Erin mi- outrée, mi- amusée.

-Que tu ne sais pas cuisinier. Répondit simplement Jay.

Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point.

-Camille a essayé de lui donner des cours. Dit Voight. Ça n'a jamais rien donné, même Justin est plus doué.

-Eh ! Je te signale que je suis là !

Sa réflexion n'eut aucun effet tous les membres de l'unité se moquaient déjà d'elle et elle était sur d'en entendre parler pendant encore longtemps, mais peu importe Jay passait clairement un bon moment et ça faisait plaisir d'entendre son rire.

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'Erin et Jay passèrent la porte de chez eux, ils avaient passés une excellente soirée, mais étonnement ils n'étaient pas fatigués, malgré sa journée de travail Erin se sentait vraiment en forme ce soir.

-Ça te dit un film ?

Il hocha la tête sans hésiter, autre chose qu'il avait réussi à mettre dans ce qui fut l'appartement d'Erin : sa télévision (clairement plus grande que l'ancienne d'Erin) et sa collection de DVD (beaucoup plus complète que celle de sa petite amie). Elle choisit un film qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de toute façon il aimait tous les films qu'il avait et elle devait vraiment agrandir sa culture cinématographique.

Pendant qu'elle allumait la télévision, il se transféra de son fauteuil au canapé, il y a encore pas longtemps elle l'aurait observé pour être sûr qu'il ne se faisait pas mal, mais elle avait compris assez vite qu'il maitrisait le truc, et puis il avait besoin de se sentir indépendant.

Elle le rejoignit sur le canapé dès que le sigle de la century fox apparu sur l'écran. Sans hésiter une seconde elle se blotti contre lui et se couvrit du plaid posé sur la banquette. C'est drôle comme des choses qui ne durent que depuis quelques jours peuvent devenir totalement naturelles, elle blotti contre lui sur le canapé, c'était leur nouvelle normalité et ça leur plaisait.

Le film était bien avancé quand elle se mit à passer distraitement sa main sur la jambe de Jay, ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas succomber au sommeil. Elle sentit soudainement Jay se raidir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Refais ça.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle un instant interdite, elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

-Ta main repasse la sur ma cuisse.

Elle recommença, elle commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, et si c'était un faux espoir.

-T'as senti quelque chose ?

-Oui… enfin je crois. L'émotion était claire dans sa voix.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de l'embrasser passionnément, c'était de bonnes nouvelles, de très bonnes nouvelles, il faudrait du temps mais c'était une énorme étape de franchit. Elle qui était fatigué il y a quelques minutes ne l'était plus du tout elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dormir après ça.

-Je ne peux pas y croire. Dit-il trop surpris que ça arrive.

-Moi je peux. Elle se souvint tout d'un coup de sa discussion avec Will sur le karma, peut-être qu'il avait raison, un homme comme Jay ne mérite pas de ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher.

Elle l'embrasse de nouveau, tout ça semblait irréel.

Jay était soulagé mais aussi inquiet une sensation était un début mais si c'était tout, si c'était la seule chose à quoi il avait le droit ? Seulement Erin ne lui permit pas d'être inquiet trop longtemps, il ne pouvait pas résister à son sourire rayonnant, quand il pensera à tout laisser tomber il puisera sa force en elle, il l'aimait bien trop pour laisser tomber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je voulais profiter de ce chapitre pour remercier tout ce qui me laisse des commentaires et plus particulièrement** **ChicagoPDFire, CptJackHarkness et , à qui j'ai oublié de dire merci en message privé, comme je le fait habituellement, toutes mes excuses d'ailleurs.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain matin il était huit heure quand des coups sur la porte se firent entendre, Erin d'un simple regard demanda à Jay d'aller ouvrir, elle était en retard et ne pensait même pas avoir le temps de prendre son café bien aimé avant de partir au travail. Cependant rien ne pourrait la mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui pas même l'absence de caféine.

Jay ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas surpris de voir son frère, il venait lui rendre visite quasiment tous les jours depuis sa sortie d'hôpital.

-Salut ! J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner.

Jay lui fit signe d'entrer. Erin semblait chercher quelque chose sur le comptoir de la cuisine quand elle vit Will.

-Dis-moi qu'il y a un café dans l'un de ces sacs.

Will sourit, et lui tendit une tasse.

-Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie. Je suis désolé je dois y aller.

Will hocha la tête, il avait l'habitude quand il venait le matin elle était quasiment tout le temps en retard, mais il remarqua que contrairement à toutes les autres fois où elle ronchonnait elle était souriante.

Elle embrassa rapidement Jay, remercia une dernière fois Will pour le café et les croissants avant de s'en aller.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe. Demanda Will.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De vous deux. Vous souriez comme des idiots, je n'ai jamais vu Erin d'aussi bonne humeur avant son café le matin.

-Hier j'ai senti quelque chose.

Will n'avait pas besoin que Jay aille plus loin dans ses explications.

-Tu veux dire dans tes jambes ? Il posa tout de même la question pour être sûr.

-Oui, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais…

-Au contraire Jay c'est génial.

-On a rendez-vous ce soir avec le docteur Benett pour faire des examens, et ce matin je dois passer des radios.

Will hocha la tête.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour tes radios ?

-Non c'est bon c'est dans une heure, je vais me débrouiller. Jay ne voulait pas forcer son frère à rester avec lui juste pour ça.

-Pas question, on peut aller se promener, passer du temps ensemble comme avant. Wil savait très bien ce que son frère essayait de faire mais ça ne marcherait pas.

Jay n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant d'accepter, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trainé ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment été proches depuis que Will était parti faire ses études à New York, son retour à Chicago les avaient rapprochés mais pas au point de retrouver leur complicité d'antan.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Chicago histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Will marchant à côté de Jay, il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas pousser le fauteuil de son frère il savait à quel point son autonomie était importante pour lui. Mais il avait remarqué que Jay regardait beaucoup plus autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait une menace, ou vérifiait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il l'avait vu sursauter à plusieurs reprises en entendant des sons un peu plus forts que d'autres. Et il se demandait ce qui se passait. Il était médecin et connaissait ce type de comportement, il espérait se tromper, son frère l'avait déjà vécu une fois et ne méritait pas de repasser par là.

-Eh tout va bien ? Demanda Will à son frère après quelques minutes.

-Oui, oui t'inquiète pas.

Will décida de se contenter de cette réponse, pour le moment en tout cas.

-Tu sais t'es pas obligé de passer me voir tous les matins. Dit Jay, après quelques instants pour changer de sujet et puis il voulait vraiment parler de ça avec son frère et c'était le moment.

-Je ne peux pas venir rendre visite à mon petit frère ?

-C'est pas ça, toi aussi tu as une vie, t'as pas à tout le temps veiller sur moi.

-Ok, mais compte pas sur moi pour ne plus du tout venir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, et puis regarder un match de hockey avec Erin c'est juste pas possible.

Will ria, Erin ne connaissait pas les règles et passait plus de temps à poser des questions qu'à regarder ce qu'il devait avouer gâchait un peu le match.

Jay était heureux qu'il n'ait pas mal pris sa réflexion, il voulait juste qu'il profite aussi de sa vie.

-Et au fait comment ça se passe à l'hôpital ?

Will travaillait depuis presque un an maintenant à Chicago Med et il devait dire qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé tomber la chirurgie esthétique pour les urgences, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait plus de bien en quelques mois là-bas qu'en plusieurs années à New York.

-Super bien.

-Et ça avance avec Nat ?

Ce n'était pas un secret pour beaucoup de monde que Will était amoureux de la pédiatre.

-Pas vraiment. Sa belle-mère m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête pour avoir un autre homme dans sa vie.

-Hola. Jay s'arrêta et fit un quart de tour pour être en face de son frère, il connaissait l'histoire de Nat elle avait perdu son mari il y a six mois.

-Elle n'a rien à dire sa belle-mère, ce n'est pas à elle de décider ce qui est bien ou pas pour sa belle-fille. La seule qui peut décider c'est Nat mais si tu ne lui dis rien ça ne fera pas avancer le schmilblick.

Will hocha la tête il savait que son petit frère avait raison mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça.

-Et toi comment ça va avec Erin ? Demanda Will pour éloigner la conversation de sa vie amoureuse.

-Super bien, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle.

-Tu t'en serais sorti, tu le fais toujours.

-Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que tu crois Will.

-Tu t'en souviens peut-être pas mais je devais avoir une dizaine d'année, et toi peut-être quatre ou cinq ans. On est allé au parc ensemble et maman m'avait demandé de te surveiller. T'étais à la balançoire quand un groupe de gamin était arrivé plus âgé, plus nombreux, j'ai essayé de les empêcher de t'approcher mais en moins de cinq minutes j'étais au sol le nez en sang, avec un cocard. Et toi du haut de tes quatre ans tu t'es mis entre eux et moi, tu faisais la moitié de leur taille et là tu leur as crié de ne pas m'approcher. Ils ont ri, t'étais qu'un gosse, plus petit que la moyenne pour ton âge, mais toi t'as pas flanché pas une seule seconde. T'es fort Jay, tu l'as toujours été, je ne parle pas de la force physique je parle de la mentale. Conclu Will.

-Quand tu t'es engagé tu pouvais à peine faire dix abdos, et pourtant t'as tenu tout le long du stage pour devenir rangers, t'es sorti le meilleur. Ajouta le chirurgien face au silence de son frère, pour appuyer un peu plus son argumentation.

-Mais ça je ne l'ai jamais fait seul, c'est vous tous qui me donnait ma force, si j'ai si bien réussi mon stage c'est parce que je voulais rendre maman fière, c'est la seule qui m'a soutenue. Et aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas faire ça sans vous.

Will acquiesça mais il restera toujours impressionné par la force et la volonté de son frère, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il ne devait pas oublier pourquoi il était là en premier lieu.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller tu vas être en retard pour ta radio.

Jay regarda sa montre effectivement il était temps, il le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Will l'emmena, ils arrivèrent dix minutes après l'heure prévue du rendez-vous pour une fois que c'est les patients qui sont en retard. La radio ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, on lui confia la grande enveloppe qui contenait les différents clichés de sa colonne, Will en le voyant sortir se leva de la chaise de la salle d'attente.

-Alors ?

-Aucune idée il a dit que je devais voir avec le doc.

-Je peux les voir.

Jay hocha la tête et lui tendit l'enveloppe, Will la regarda pendant de longues secondes et Jay ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Demanda-t-il n'en pouvant plus du suspense.

-Tout me semble bien, il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'œdème, il n'y a plus non plus de shrapnel qui risque de se déplacer, je dirais que ça à l'air bien.

-Alors il y a des chances que je remarche.

-Je dirais que oui, le docteur Benett devrait t'en dire plus, mais il va falloir du temps.

Jay acquiesça peu importe combien de temps ça mettrait il ferait tout pour.

L'après-midi il resta seul à l'appartement après avoir mangé avec Will il l'avait convaincu de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu. Ça lui avait fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec son frère, il avait peu à peu l'impression de retrouver le frère qu'il avait connu petit et leur complicité passé. Il se souvenait de sa mère qui les surnommait les inséparables et s'était souvent demandé comment ils avaient fini par autant s'éloigner. Il avait rendez-vous avec le doc en fin d'après-midi, Erin devait le rejoindre pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Il n'était pas trop inquiet, d'après Will ses radios étaient bonnes, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est attendre ce que lui dirait le médecin.

Erin jura à plusieurs reprises contre les embouteillages, elle allait finir par être en retard et il n'était pas question qu'elle rate le rendez-vous chez le médecin de Jay, c'était bien trop important pour ça Elle klaxonna pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois, qu'est-ce que les gens ne comprennent pas dans : quand le feu est vert il faut avancer. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle put enfin quitter l'embouteillage et accélérer pour attendre une vitesse normale en ville et non celle d'un escargot. Lorsqu'elle passa enfin la porte de chez eux, Jay l'attendait il était déjà prêt, son blouson sur le dos, et l'enveloppe avec ses radios dans les mains.

-Désolé je suis en retard. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

-Pas de problème.

Elle rangea son arme dans le coffre, et ils partirent tout de suite pour, avec un peu de chance ne pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous, ça ferait seulement la deuxième fois en une journée pour Jay.

Heureusement pour eux le docteur Benett était aussi en retard, finalement ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, il les invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Jay lui décrit ce qu'il sentait et le médecin regarda longuement ses radios.

-C'est bon signe, même très bon signe ce que vous me dites.

-Ça veut dire qu'il va remarcher ? Interrogea Erin pour être sûr, et ne pas se faire de faux espoirs.

-Avec beaucoup de travail oui.

Erin ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui puisse la faire arrêter de sourire jusqu'à ce que le médecin reprenne la parole.

-Il y a un excellent centre de rééducation à Milwaukee.

Erin et Jay se regardèrent c'était à près de deux heures de route de Chicago.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est vraiment le meilleur, je vais vous laisser y réfléchir mais dépêchez-vous les places sont peu nombreuses.

-Il n'y a pas à réfléchir. C'est d'accord. Dit Erin.

Jay la regarda surprit, et en un regard il comprit que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il aille mieux et il ne pourra jamais assez la remercier pour ça.

-D'accord, je les appellerai, je vous contacterai plus tard pour vous donner tous les détails, mais vous avez de très bonnes chance de ne plus avoir besoin de ce fauteuil dans quelques mois.

-Merci doc. Répondit Jay.

Le retour chez eux fut silencieux, ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées, l'idée de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre même si c'était pour le mieux n'était pas facile à accepter.

Arrivé chez eux, Jay décida qu'il fallait quand même aborder le sujet.

-T'es sur de ce que tu as dit au doc tout à l'heure.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse.

-Oui, je suis sûr. Ça ne va pas être facile, j'ai pris l'habitude de d'avoir tout le temps ici, mais c'est pour le mieux, plus vite tu iras mieux, plus vite tu pourras rentrer. Et puis je viendrais te voir le week-end, et on pourra skyper.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi.

-J'espère bien. Répondit-elle en plaisantant.

-Dans ce cas on fera bien de profiter du temps qui nous reste ensemble.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Dit-elle, elle s'asseya sur ses genoux, elle avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'il était dans son fauteuil et l'embrassa passionnément, oh oui il n'y avait pas de doute ils allaient bien profiter de leur temps ensemble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain matin au travail tout le monde remarqua la bonne humeur d'Erin, malgré la quantité de paperasse assez impressionnante qu'ils avaient à remplir suite à leur dernière enquête son sourire semblait ne pas vouloir disparaître. Tous ses collègues l'interrogèrent à ce sujet mais elle leur dit qu'ils sauront tous ce soir. En effet elle les avait tous invités pour un apéritif dinatoire, ainsi que Will, et Burgess. Ce n'était pas facile de tenir sa langue, elle voulait annoncer la bonne nouvelle au monde entier mais Jay méritait d'être là aussi pour leur dire et hélas il ne pouvait pas monter jusqu'au bureau des renseignements du à l'absence d'ascenseur.

La journée passa tranquillement entre paperasse et discussion entre les membres de l'équipe. Les choses étaient étonnement calme en ce moment à Chicago mais ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Ils rentrèrent chez eux tôt, encore deux heures et ils sauraient ce qui la rendait si heureuse. Ils avaient émis plusieurs hypothèses mais Erin avait gardé tout le long de ces « interrogatoires » un visage totalement impassible. Mais ils espéraient tous sincèrement que c'était la première qu'il avait émise : Jay ne serait pas définitivement paralysé.

Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais à voix haute mais leur collègue leur manquait. Le bureau de Jay était resté vide Voight avait refusé qu'il soit remplacé quand il pourra revenir sa place sera libre, et s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus dans l'équipe il faisait appelle à Kim. Mais il ne leur manquait pas uniquement à cause de cette place désespérément vide. Sa joie de vivre communicative leur manquait, il sortait toujours la bonne blague au bon moment juste pour alléger l'atmosphère durant des affaires un peu difficile. Il avait toujours été là pour eux, il sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'un d'eux, et n'hésitez pas à proposer son aide dans ce cas. Au final durant ces deux semaines ils s'étaient tous rendu compte que Jay était l'âme de cette équipe et ne plus jamais travailler avec lui n'était juste pas envisageable.

Lorsque le premier invité sonna chez eux, Jay regarda sa montre, il était en avance mais ça ne le surprenait, ils devaient tous être impatient de savoir quelle était la nouvelle, et il devait avouer qu'il était surpris qu'Erin ait tenu toute la journée sans rien dire. Il ouvrit la porte c'était Adam accompagné de Kim. Jay les invita à entrer et reçu une accolade de la part de Ruzek et un câlin rapide de Burgess. Erin arriva quelques secondes plus tard et les salua tous les deux.

-Désolé on est en avance mas il ne tenait plus. Dit Kim en désignant Adam, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant le jeune policiers n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience.

-Tu vas encore devoir attendre. Dit Jay.

-Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux.

-On attend que tout le monde soit là pour vous le dire.

Adam soupira il voulait vraiment savoir, toute cette attente commençait à lui peser, mais il hocha la tête il les comprenait aussi. Cependant il n'eut pas trop à attendre les autres invités arrivèrent assez rapidement, tout le monde était impatient de savoir ce que le couple allait leur annoncer.

-Alors ? Demanda Ruzek à l'arrivé de Will qui était le dernier invité, il était au courant de la nouvelle alors ne s'était pas pressé pour venir.

Jay regarda Erin.

-Alors on leur dit ?

-Il serait peut-être temps.

-J'ai retrouvé quelques sensations dans les jambes, avant-hier et hier on est allé chez le médecin qui a confirmé qu'avec beaucoup de travail je pourrais remarcher.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Antonio plus que ravie par la nouvelle, son meilleur ami allait retrouver sa vie. Il lui fit une accolade et enlaça Erin.

Tout le reste de l'équipe le félicita à tour de rôle, son frère aussi même s'il était déjà au courant il n'était pas possible de trop se réjouir en entendant cette nouvelle.

-Et maintenant qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Toni, qu'il ait retrouvé des sensations c'étaient fantastiques mais ça ne ferait pas tout.

-Je vais faire ma rééducation à Milwaukee.

-A Milwaukee ? Pourquoi si loin ? Interrogea Ruzek.

-C'est le meilleur centre de rééducation, c'est ma meilleure chance de revenir rapidement au travail.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, même s'ils devaient avouer qu'ils préféreraient qu'il puisse rester à Chicago.

-Faites pas cette tête, quand je serais de retour au travail je vous soûlerais en moins de cinq minutes. Dit Jay sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais il a raison les gars, on ferait mieux de profiter de son absence. Ajouta Ruzek.

Très vite tout le monde retrouva le sourire, après tout cette fête c'était pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle, des petits groupes se formèrent, et Jay se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'avoir une discussion qu'il voulait avoir depuis longtemps.

-Eh Toni, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du reste des convives pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les entendent et être un peu plus tranquille.

-Erin m'a dit que tu te sentais coupable de ce qui m'était arrivé.

-Erin parle trop.

-Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Jay marqua une pause. Mais sérieusement Toni, je voulais te dire, ce n'est pas ta faute, je savais que ça allait arriver un jour. Les médecins m'avaient dit qu'en cas de chocs violents je risquais la paralysie et j'ai quand même choisi de devenir flic, s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi.

-Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ?

-Parce qu'on a qu'une vie, et qu'il n'était pas question que je la passe derrière un bureau, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour les autres, quelque chose de bien.

-Je comprends. Et après ta rééducation t'as l'intention de faire autre chose ?

-Aucune chance, d'autant plus que plus aucun éclat de shrapnels ne menace ma colonne donc j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter pour continuer à faire ce boulot.

Antonio acquiesça heureux de cette réponse il n'imaginait pas faire son travail sans Jay dans l'équipe.

-Je peux te demander un service ? Questionna Jay.

-Oui.

-Tu pourras veiller sur Erin pendant que je ne suis pas là, je sais qu'elle fait comme si de rien n'était mais elle est inquiète et je sais ce que l'inquiétude peut faire dans ce boulot.

-T'inquiète je la surveillerai, on ne laissera rien lui arriver.

-Merci.

Ils se mélangèrent de nouveau aux autres membres de l'unité pour profiter de chacun d'eux et avoir des discussions un peu moins sérieuses, ils étaient là pour s'amuser.

Erin de son côté discutait avec Hank.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, son regard était sur Jay qui discutait avec Toni.

-Il ira bien. Assura Hank.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face.

-J'espère.

-J'en suis sûr. Il est plus fort que ce que tu penses, encore plus grâce à toi, je connais ce sentiment, j'avais le même avec Camille.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

-Je sais. Tu sais quand il sera là-bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose je suis là.

-Je sais, tu l'as toujours été.

Elle l'enlaça, il répondit à l'étreinte sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Erin était comme sa fille il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme Jay mais en colère qu'ils aient à traverser toutes ces épreuves, il voulait juste qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait pas à traverser ça seule.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, avant de commencer votre lecture je voulais vous laisser un message pour m'excuser parce que je ne pourrais pas publier de nouveaux chapitres les deux prochaines semaines. En effet je suis en révision, puis en examen et je n'aurais dont pas le temps. Mais après ces deux semaines promis vous aurez le droit à un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Le médecin de Jay appela deux jours après leur rendez-vous pour lui dire qu'il avait réussi à obtenir une place pour lui. La chance qu'il avait eu c'est que ce centre accepte les membres des forces de l'ordre, militaire et pompiers en priorité il avait donc eu le doit à une place rapidement. Il appela Erin pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il devait être là-bas dans trois jours pour commencer la thérapie physique. Elle lui répondit que c'était génial même s'il pouvait sentir la retenue dans sa voix, il la comprenant, l'idée de partir ne lui plaisait pas non plus mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il lui proposa d'annuler la soirée qu'il avait prévu avec Toni et Ruzek pour regarder le match mais elle refusa, il devait profiter aussi de ses amis, elle aurait l'occasion de le voir plus tard. Et puis en plus elle avait prévu de sortir au Molly avec Kim ce soir. De toute façon ils auraient tout le reste de leur soirée ces quelques jours pour passer du temps ensemble.

Une fois la journée finie, Erin attendit que Kim remette des vêtements civils pour se rendre au Molly avec elle. Le bar comme d'habitude était plein, mais pas non plus bondé la plupart des gens qui venaient étaient des habitués, en priorité des membres de la caserne 51, des policiers du district 21 et le personnel du Chicago Med, ils étaient tous comme une grande famille. Et l'ambiance du bar correspondait à cet esprit de famille. Kim et Erin s'asseyèrent à une table, et très vite Gabby qui s'occupait du service ce soir vint à leur rencontre.

-Comme d'habitude ? Interrogea la pompier avec le sourire, habitué à les voir ici.

-Oui. Répondit Erin après avoir jeté un regard à Kim qui hochait la tête.

-Ça marche.

Elle retourna au bar pour préparer les boissons pour ses deux amies.

-Jay va bien ? Interrogea Kim elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup le voir depuis sa blessure.

-Oui, il part dans trois jours pour Milwaukee.

-Et toi ça va ? Demanda la policière.

-Oui, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré qu'il n'ait pas à partir, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de savoir que je pouvais le voir n'importe quand.

Kim hocha la tête, elle sentait qu'Erin avait quelque chose à ajouter et lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses idées.

-J'ai peur que s'il s'en va ça ne marche plus entre nous.

-Je suis sûr que non. Répondit Kim sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle avait bien vu la manière dont ils se regardaient, dont ils faisaient les choses ensembles, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre il n'y avait aucune doute. Vous vous aimez je suis sûr que vous irez bien.

-Merci.

Gabby arriva au même moment avec deux bières à la main que leur tendit. Les policières la remercièrent.

-A fait, Toni m'a dit que la paralysie de Jay n'était pas définitive, c'est super. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps mais Jay est un combattant il ira bien.

-Merci Gabby. Répondit Erin.

-Et au fait, les projets de mariage avec Ruzek ça avance ? Questionna Erin après le départ de Gabby pour essayer de changer de sujet.

-Oui, disons que ce serait mieux s'il si investissait un peu plus mais bon.

Erin rigola imaginant Adam choisir la couleur des nappes pour le repas, les fleurs, les décorations...

-C'est peut-être pour le mieux. Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça Kim en riant.

Du côté des garçons tout se passait bien, enfin le match était pas top, leur équipe favorite était clairement pas en forme.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Jay les joueurs avaient encore raté une opportunité en or de marquer.

-J'en connais un qui est en forme. Plaisanta Toni peut habituer à voir Jay autant s'exprimer durant un match.

-Désolé.

-Pas de problème, au contraire ça fait plaisir. Alors, Erin nous a dit que tu partais dans quelques jours pour Milwaukee.

-Yep.

-Pressé ? Demanda Ruzek.

Jay haussa les épaules.

-D'un côté oui, de l'autre pas trop, j'aurais juste préféré pouvoir rester ici, mais bon c'est le meilleur centre de rééducation, et plus vite je pourrais de nouveau être sur mes pieds plus vite je pourrais rentrer.

Les deux inspecteurs hochèrent la tête.

-T'as intérêt à venir nous dire au revoir avant de partir.

-Bien sûr. Assura Jay, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire autrement.

Ils se reconcentrèrent sur le match même si ce dernier n'était pas top les commentaires de Jay étaient divertissant, et puis ils voulaient profiter de sa présence sachant qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un certain temps.

Quelques jours plus tard Erin aidait Jay à préparer son sac, elle était étonnement silencieuse et il l'avait bien remarqué, il savait qu'elle était inquiète. Il était clair que la situation n'était pas idéale mais c'était la meilleure pour qu'il puisse rapidement revenir chez lui, travailler de nouveau, récupérer sa vie. Après un moment à l'observer, il décida qu'il était temps de lui parler, face à face. Il attrapa sa main et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens par là.

Il lui tira légèrement la main pour qu'elle vienne s'installer sur ses genoux, elle avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'il était en fauteuil, et elle devait avouer que c'est quelque chose qui lui manquerait mais se serait bien la seule chose.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, on ira bien, tous les deux.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, elle voulait tellement le croire mais ce ne serait pas pareil ne pas l'avoir avec elle tous les jours.

-Ça va marcher, nous deux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque timide.

-Ça va marcher. Confirma Jay.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets.

-Bien.

Elle resta assise sans bouger, profitant de l'instant comme elle le faisait ces derniers jours.

-Tu feras attention à toi. Dit-il soudainement après quelques secondes de silence. C'est ce qu'il le gênait le plus dans le fait de ne pas travailler, il ne pouvait pas veiller sur elle, et même s'il avait une totale confiance en ses collègues pour le faire, ce n'était pas la même chose.

-Promis. Dit-elle n'ayant jusqu'à maintenant pas remarquer à quel point ça l'inquiétait de ne pas être avec elle tous les jours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voilà je poste finalement la suite de cette histoire, désolé pour l'attente, mais j'avais un peu de retard sur l'écriture des prochains chapitres. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je posterais le suivant jeudi prochain.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 11**

C'était le jour de son départ, Jay était prêt, enfin aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était assez anxieux, il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien.

Erin ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mas Hank lui avait déjà donné tous ses week-ends et elle ne voulait pas abuser. Il avait fait ses au revoir à l'unité hier soir et avait dit au revoir à sa petite amie ce matin, et maintenant attendait le taxi pour l'emmener à Milwaukee, d'ici une petit heure. Il avait allumé la télévision pour essayer de penser à autre chose que son départ mais ça n'était pas très efficace il était totalement incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui passait à l'écran. Il était tombé sur la rediffusion d'un match des Blackhawcks quand son téléphone sonna, il regarda qui appelait mais c'était un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Halstead ?

-Bonjour Monsieur Halstead. Le monsieur fit mal aux oreilles au détective mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Je suis la comptable de Chicago Med nous n'avons toujours pas reçu le remboursement des frais médicaux par votre assurance maladie.

-Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il faudrait que vous les appeliez.

-Je vais le faire.

-Merci de me rappeler quand vous en savez plus.

-Pas de problème.

Il raccrocha se demandant comment ça se faisait son assurance aurait dû couvrir la totalité des frais de l'hôpital c'était bien l'un des avantages d'être policiers dans ce pays. Il sortit son PC pour chercher le numéro de la compagnie d'assurance et pouvoir la contacter histoire de savoir ce qui se passait exactement.

Il raccrocha la téléphone quelques minutes plus tard, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il devait aller en parler à Erin, et avant ça appeler son taxis pour changer de destination, il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendre à Milwaukee, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Erin attendait impatiemment Jay à l'extérieur du district, il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose en dehors du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre tout de suite au centre de rééducation. C'était inquiétant que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce qui a pu le faire changer d'avis ? Est-ce qu'il avait baissé les bras ? Il lui avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait tout en personne, mais elle avait été trop impatiente pour attendre son coup de téléphone qui lui disait qu'il était arrivé, et maintenant elle se retrouvait à faire nerveusement les cent pas devant les portes du district. Finalement il arriva en taxis, elle attendit avec difficulté qu'il paie le chauffeur et se transfère sur son fauteuil.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-J'ai eu un appel de l'hôpital disant que mes frais médicaux n'avait pas été payé, alors j'ai appelé l'assurance maladie pour savoir ce qui se passait et on m'a répondu que mes frais médicaux ne seraient pas remboursés tant qu'ils ne sauront pas avec certitude que mon accident est bien un accident de travail.

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Bien sûr que c'est un accident de travail.

-Et ben comme on ne m'a pas tiré dessus, ou poignardé ou tabassé mais que c'est arrivé après que je me sois pris un coup, ils veulent vérifier qu'il y ait bien un lien entre le shrapnel qui s'est déplacé et le coup que j'ai pris.

-Les salopards ! Jura Erin, comment osaient-ils faire ça ? Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez vécu ?

-Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer les frais du centre de rééducation, ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas y aller avant la fin de cette enquête, ça pourrait prendre des mois.

Elle secoua la tête, tout ça semblait impossible, elle commençait enfin à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel et voilà ce qui arrivait, il risquait de perdre des mois et la récupération sera plus difficile s'il commence sa rééducation plus tard. Erin le regarda il semblait désespéré tout comme elle il pensait enfin qu'il pourrait bientôt mettre toute cette histoire derrière eux mais apparemment ça n'allait pas être possible, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

-On va trouver une solution. Dit-elle tout d'un coup.

-Laquelle ? Interrogea-t-il, il n'en voyait aucune.

-Je pourrais t'aider à payer.

-Pas question, je ne peux pas te demander ça.

-C'est juste le temps qu'il mette ça au clair.

-Erin tu sais comme moi que ça pourrait prendre une éternité, ni toi, ni moi n'avons les moyens pour ça.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, son compte en banque était loin d'être resplendissant et son salaire non plus d'ailleurs.

-On va réfléchir, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose.

Il hocha la tête loin d'être convaincu par ses paroles.

-Je suis désolée il faut que j'y retourne. Dit-elle.

-Sois prudente.

-Toujours.

Elle l'embrassa avant de retourner à son bureau, elle volait taper dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour passer ses nerfs, comme l'assurance pouvait faire ça, comme s'ils n'en faisaient déjà pas assez pour leur ville.

-Tout va bien ? Interrogea Ruzek en la voyant monter les escaliers, son visage exprimait la colère ce qui était rarement bon signe.

-L'assurance de Jay refuse de payer ses frais médicaux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Questionna Adam.

Erin leur expliqua la situation, les policiers se regardèrent seulement en partie surpris, il avait eu plusieurs fois à faire à l'assurance et savait comment ça se passait.

-Attend, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être faire avancer les choses. Dit Toni.

-Sérieux ?

-Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je vais l'appeler pour voir.

-Se serait génial. Peut-être que l'espoir n'avait pas totalement disparu finalement.

Antonio alla dans la salle de pause pour faire son appel, il espérait que la personne qu'il connaissait pourrait faire quelque chose il n'était pas question que son meilleur ami perde des mois à cause d'un problème administratif. Il failli pousser un cri de victoire en raccrochant mais se retint ce ne serait pas très professionnel.

-Alors ? Demanda Erin, en le voyant sortir de la salle de pause quelques instants plus tard.

-Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait du dossier de Jay en priorité, mais il ne peut pas promettre qu'ils concluront à un accident de travail à la fin de l'enquête.

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle ne voulait pas imaginer que ça puisse arriver, si c'était le cas elle ne sait pas ce qui se passerait.

-Ils vont interroger Jay, ses médecins, et moi étant donné que j'étais là quand le suspect l'a frappé.

-Merci en tout cas Toni.

-Pas de problème.

Elle décida d'attendre le soir pour annoncer la nouvelle à Jay, d'un côté c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais de l'autre cette incertitude continuait de planer : quel serait le verdict de l'assurance ? Leur but était de se faire de l'argent, il s'en fichait si Jay pouvait ou non payer pour sa rééducation tant que leurs comptes en banque allaient bien, et c'est bien ça qui l'inquiétait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine je posterais tous les nouveaux chapitres le mercredi, c'est plus simple pour moi.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Et les voilà onze jours après l'appel d'Antonio dans les bureaux de l'assurance. Jay, Toni et le docteur Benett devaient être entendu par deux spécialistes qui menaient l'enquête. Toute l'équipe ainsi que Will étaient présent pour les soutenir, et plus particulièrement Erin qui ne pouvait pas assister à l'audience.

Ils témoigneraient un par un, à commencer par le médecin, puis Antonio et finalement Jay en théorie ils auront un verdict juste après, enfin ça pouvait prendre plusieurs heures et Jay sera le seul à l'entendre.

Erin se tordait nerveusement les mains alors que le docteur Benett entrait dans la salle. A l'intérieur se trouvait une table ovale en bois, entourée de chaises, deux hommes en costume cravate étaient assis d'un côté de la table l'un d'eux lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur l'une des nombreuses chaises. Le médecin s'asseya ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais ça le mettait toujours en colère que l'on fasse subir ça à des membres des forces de l'ordre qui tous les jours risquaient leur vie pour rendre cette ville plus sûre.

-Docteur Benett vous vous êtes occupé du détective Halstead dès son arrivée à l'hôpital ? Demanda l'un des hommes pendant que l'autre prenait des notes.

-C'est exact.

-Quelles genres de blessures présentaient-ils ?

-Il n'avait aucune blessure visible, mais lorsque nous avons fait un scanner nous avons découvert que des éclats de shrapnels qu'il avait à proximité de sa colonne s'étaient déplacés.

-Comment a-t-il reçu ses éclats ?

-Durant son engagement en Afghanistan il y a quatre ans.

Le regard de l'homme en face de lui sembla changer ça ressemblait à de la compréhension, l'autre continuait à prendre des notes il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, mais ça n'avait rien d'inhabituelle en général il y en avait toujours un qui menait l'interrogatoire.

-Ce sera tout, merci de demander à l'inspecteur Dawson de venir.

-Bien sûr.

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à Antonio que c'était son tour. L'inspecteur jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami avant d'y aller il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité mais une partie de lui était prêt à mentir juste pour être sûr que Jay gagne. Il fut surpris par la taille de la pièce, beaucoup trop grande pour seulement trois hommes, mais il savait aussi que ça avait pour but d'impressionner les gens qui s'asseyaient ici. Il prit place au même endroit que le médecin il y à peine quelques minutes.

-Détective dites-nous ce qui s'est passé le 18 avril.

-Jay, pardon le détective Halstead. Se repris Antonio. Et moi allions interroger un suspect dans l'une de nos affaires, on a toqué et nous nous sommes identifié. L'homme s'est enfui, aussitôt le détective Halstead la poursuivit jusqu'à ce que le suspect soit bloqué dans un cul de sac, ils ont commencé à se battre, le suspect l'a plaqué violement et à plusieurs reprises contre un mur.

-S'est-il plaint de douleur dans le dos après cet incident ?

Antonio dut se retenir de rire en entendant la question à son avis après avoir été plaqué contre un mur à plusieurs reprises qu'est ce qu'on ressent ?

-Oui, il a pris quelque chose pour la douleur.

-Et le lendemain il s'écroulait dans vos bureaux c'est bien ça.

-C'est ça.

-Très bien merci détective. Demandait au détective Halstead de venir.

Antonio se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce, un peu surpris que ça ait pris si peu de temps.

-C'est ton tour.

-Merci dit Jay, tout en se rendant dans la salle, il serra une dernière fois la main d'Erin, et pendant une seconde elle se demanda qui il essayait de rassurer : elle ou lui.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle dès que la porte de la salle s'était refermée.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Antonio encore sceptique face à cet interrogatoire.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, tout en regardant fixement en direction de la porte comme si elle pouvait voir Jay au travers.

-Détective Halstead vous étiez au courant que les éclats de shrapnels pouvaient se déplacer de votre colonne en cas de choc grave ? Interrogea l'homme qui avait posé les questions au médecin et à Toni une fois que Jay s'était placé en face de lui.

-Oui, les médecins me l'avait dit.

-Alors pourquoi avoir pris le risque de faire un métier aussi dangereux ?

-Parce que je voulais pouvoir aider les autres, rendre cette ville un peu plus sur tous les jours.

-Quand le suspect vous a plaqué contre le mur le 18 avril, auriez-vous pu éviter que ça arrive ?

Jay fit les gros yeux, ça se voyait que ce type ne devait pas beaucoup sortir.

-Si je l'avais laissé s'enfuir sans doute. Jay savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas les provoquer mais la question l'avait sérieusement énervée.

-Et quand vous avez eu mal juste après, pourquoi ne pas vous être rendu tout de suite à l'hôpital ?

Jay n'arrêtais pas de se poser cette question depuis son hospitalisation, peut-être que s'il s'était rendu tout de suite à l'hôpital se ne serait jamais arrivé.

-Parce que ça paraissait normal d'avoir mal au dos après un tel choc, il n'y a que le lendemain que la douleur est devenue trop forte pour être normal.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Nous viendrons vous chercher pour vous donner nos conclusions.

Jay sortit de la salle en partie soulagé d'avoir terminé son témoignage mais toujours aussi anxieux de l'issue de cette histoire.

-Alors ? Demanda Will.

-Aucune idée, ils ont dit qu'ils viendront me chercher pour me dire.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Ils n'ont pas précisé.

Après quelques minutes d'attente Adam proposa d'aller chercher des cafés en attendant, Atwater alla pour l'aider, ils demandèrent aussi au docteur Benett s'il en voulait. Ils avaient tous été agréablement surpris de voir qu'il était encore là mais il avait simplement dit qu'il voulait savoir comment ça se terminerait.

L'attente d'une demi-heure paru interminable pour tout le monde, les détectives n'est pas bon à ça ils avaient besoin d'action c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient choisi le métier qu'ils faisaient. Ils regardaient leur montre quasiment tous les dix secondes comme si les choses allaient avancer plus vite. Au début Will faisait les cent pas, mais Jay lui demanda assez rapidement d'arrêter au grand bonheur de tout le monde ça commençait à leur donner le tournis.

-Détective Halstead ? Demanda l'un des hommes qui étaient assis à la table où ils avaient été interrogés.

Jay se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte, une fois qu'il avait disparu derrière tout le monde se mit à la fixer comme si ça allait faire bouger les choses plus vite. Finalement après quelques minutes Jay sortit, il espérait tout pouvoir lire la réponse donnée par l'assurance sur son visage mais ce dernier était impassible.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda Erin, impatiente et inquiète en même temps.

-Ils vont payer ! Répondit Jay avec un grand sourire. Erin l'enlaça aussitôt soulagée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi soulagé.

Il reçut des félicitations de la part de tout le monde, mais très vite son sourire disparut quand il réalisa quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son frère.

-Et s'il n'y avait plus de place au centre de rééducation, le docteur Benett a dit qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses.

-Je viens de les appeler. Dit le médecin qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté un peu à l'écart pour les laisser célébrer la bonne nouvelle. Ils ont encore une place de disponible pour vous, vous ne serez pas dans une chambre individuelle c'est tout.

-C'est pas grave. Répondit Jay, il s'en fichait tant qu'il pouvait enfin commencer sa rééducation. Merci doc. Ajouta-t-il avant de lui serrer la main.

-Avec plaisir.

Il partit pour les laisser seul, en famille, il avait très vite remarqué à quel point ils étaient tous proches et était heureux que son patient ait tant de soutient, il en aura besoin.

-Allez on va fêter ça. Dit Ruzek.

Tout le monde le suivit en riant, bien trop heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci à tous pour vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Le sac de Jay n'avait pas été défait depuis la première fois qu'il aurait dû partir, il l'avait laissé comme ça espérant que ça porterai chance et ça avait plutôt bien marché. Jay partait le lendemain matin, seul comme ça aurait dû l'être la première fois. Erin ne l'accompagnait pas pour la même raison que la dernière fois, elle ne voulait pas demander à Hank un autre jour de congé il en avait déjà fait beaucoup en acceptant de lui donner tous ses week-ends même quand ils seraient sur une affaire. Ils devaient prendre un verre ce soir tous ensemble pour se dire au revoir, les policiers de l'unité avait bien conscience qu'ils ne le verront pas avant un bon bout de temps. Encore une fois ils ne s'étaient pas rendu au Molly pour pouvoir profiter d'être juste eux six, ensembles comme une famille. Exceptionnellement Ruzek ne fit aucune gaffe qui plomba l'ambiance, bien au contraire la soirée fut remplie de nombreuses anecdotes, plaisanteries, de rire que du bonheur en résumé et Jay essayait au mieux de marquer à jamais cet instant dans son esprit, comme ça dans les moments où il n'aurait plus envie de se battre il pourra se rappeler qu'il avait des tas de raison de le faire dont toutes ces personnes autour de cette table.

Le lendemain matin fut plus difficile, ça y'est, il était temps il devait partir. Erin savait que ce serait difficile mais elle ne pensait pas que se serait si difficile. Will avait promis de passer pour lui dire au revoir le matin de son départ juste à la fin de sa garde, Jay espérait qu'il ne serait pas retardé il voulait vraiment voir son frère avant de partir.

Il était sept-heure et demi quand le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre, Jay alla ouvrir, son frère était pile à l'heure.

-Salut.

Will lui donna une accolade, encore une fois il leur avait apporté le petit déjeuner, et Erin commençait à se demander comment elle ferait sans lui, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle avait sa dose de caféine tous les matins, en général elle était bien trop en retard pour pourvoir s'en préparer un.

-Je vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, je prends le petit déj' avec Nat.

-Avec Nat hein ?

-Va pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est juste comme ça.

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

Will ignora la taquinerie évidente dans la voix de Jay il espérait tellement que ce dernier ait raison, il voulait vraiment construire quelque chose avec la pédiatre et commençait à désespérer que ça arrive un jour.

C'est Erin qui détourna la conversation elle savait que Will n'aimait pas en parler, et bientôt ils plaisantèrent tous, elle appréciait d'avoir Will autour, il était toujours prêt à raconter des anecdotes embarrassantes sur son frère, au grand damne de ce dernier. Mais finalement il fut temps pour lui de partir.

-Prêt pour le départ ? Demanda-t-il à Jay.

-Oui.

-Reviens vite petit-frère.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Bien.

Il lui donna une accolade un peu plus longue que d'habitude, lui aussi s'était habitué à toujours avoir son frère pas loin. Il fit signe à Erin avant de quitter l'appartement. Jay retourna dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte et trouva Erin assise sur le canapé sanglotant de manière incontrôlable. Il la rejoignit aussi vite que son fauteuil lui permettait.

-Hé qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle secoua la tête s'en voulant de montrer ses émotions comme ça, ce n'était pas son genre.

-C'est rien.

Il posa une main sur sa joue pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Ça va bien se passer pour tous les deux. Je te promets que ça va passer vite et bientôt je serais de nouveau ici et tu en auras marre de moi.

-Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir marre de toi.

-Répète cette phrase que je puisse l'enregistrer.

Elle rigola à sa plaisanterie évidente, il savait toujours quoi dire pour la rassurer, et la faire rire, elle essuya ses larmes.

-Tu devrais y aller. Dit Jay en voyant heure, il n'était pas pressé qu'elle parte mais s'il elle ne le faisait pas maintenant il n'était pas sûr d'avoir encore le courage de la laisser partir.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler, à la place elle l'embrassa, parfois un geste était mieux que des mots.

-On se fait un Skype ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle presque timide.

-Oui, ce soir et tous les autres soirs, jusqu'à ce week-end.

-D'accord.

Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois, un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire mais il ne fit aucun commentaire lui aussi il en avait besoin.

Elle se sépara difficilement de lui, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, il avait probablement raison, le temps qu'il passera là-bas filera à toute vitesse et puis elle le verra le week-end.

-Je t'aime. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, conscient qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui dire en face avant plusieurs jours.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Vas-y tu vas finir par vraiment être en retard.

Elle acquiesça récupéra son arme dans le coffre et partit pour le travail, elle fit exprès de prendre le trajet le plus long pour se calmer les nerfs, et malgré tout réussi exceptionnellement à arriver pile à l'heure au bureau.

Personne ne dit rien en la voyant monter les escaliers, ils savaient tous que ce n'avait pas dû être facile de le laisser partir.

Deux heures plus tard Jay était devant le centre de rééducation à Milwaukee, il était situé à la périphérie de la ville environ à vingt minutes du centre-ville. Il y avait un parc qui entourait les bâtiments, Jay était content de voir ça, il pourrait se promener lui qui avait horreur de rester enfermé. Il remercia et paya le chauffeur de taxi avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal où il espérait trouver l'accueil. Son espoir fut rapidement confirmé quand il vit un comptoir surplombé d'une affiche Accueil.

-Suivant. Dit la femme de l'autre comptoir il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr de ne passer devant personne avant de s'avancer.

-Votre nom s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Jay Halstead.

-Très bien. Une infirmière va vous conduire à votre chambre et vous expliquera le fonctionnement du centre.

-Merci.

Il laissa sa place à la personne qui attendait et suivit une infirmière qui le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Le centre était gigantesque, elle lui fit une rapide visite sur la route jusqu'à sa chambre en lui montrant les différentes salles de rééducation, la salle de musculation, une de détente avec un babyfoot, une télévision. Elle lui expliqua aussi le fonctionnement, les horaires, et lui indiqua qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le docteur Smith, l'un des médecins du centre dès le lendemain matin. Elle lui montra sa chambre, comme lui avait dit le docteur Benett il la partagerait avec quelqu'un qui se trouvait là, il lisait un livre, il n'était pas très grand les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

-Hé Salut, je suis Danny. Dit-il tout en se levant.

-Jay. Répondit l'inspecteur tout en serrant la main de l'autre homme.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, je commençais à en avoir marre d'être seul. Tu vas voir c'est super ici, tout le monde est cool. Expliqua-t-il tout en jetant un regard charmeur à l'infirmière qui rit en retour et les laissa seuls.

-Je t'en prie installe toi, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester j'ai ma séance de rééducation mais on se verra plus tard.

-Pas de problème.

Danny sortit et Jay sourit il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec lui malgré leur personnalité éloignée il avait l'air d'un extraverti, contrairement au détective qui préférait garder ses pensées et sentiments pour lui.

Il profita de cette première journée durant laquelle il n'avait rien à faire pour visiter, le gros avantage c'est que tout est adapté pour les personnes handicapés, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'un trottoir, ou d'un escalier qui l'empêcherait d'aller quelque part.

Le soir arrivé il sortit son ordinateur portable. Il était seul pour le moment dans la chambre, il avait revu Danny le midi pour manger et depuis plus du tout, il avait probablement d'autre rendez-vous médicaux. Il profita de sa solitude pour regarder si Erin était connectée et c'était le cas sans une seconde d'hésitation il l'appela. Ça avait quand même du bon la technologie, il n'aurait pas imaginé faire ça lors de son dernier déploiement en Afghanistan. Il n'eut pas dû attendre longtemps avant de voir son visage sur l'écran.

-Salut.

-Salut. Répondit-il avec le sourire ne se rendant pas compte jusqu'à maintenant à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Super. Le centre est vraiment génial, j'ai rendez-vous avec le médecin demain matin et je commence la rééducation l'après-midi.

-C'est génial ! Dit-elle vraiment heureuse qu'il soit arrivé jusque-là. Et ton compagnon de chambre ? Elle espérait que ça se passerait bien, elle savait à quel point ça pouvait être énervant de partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas.

Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Ben tiens le voilà. Jay lui fit signe de venir et très vite la tête de Danny apparu sur l'écran d'Erin.

-Je te présente Danny, c'est lui qui partage ma chambre

-Ta chambre ? Dit Danny outré. J'étais là avant toi techniquement c'est ma chambre

-Pardon toutes mes excuses ta chambre Répondit Jay clairement sur le ton de la plaisanterie les deux mains en l'air en signe d'excuse.

Pire que les gosses ne put s'empêcher de penser Erin en les voyants.

-Bon allez je vous laisse tranquille. Dit Danny tout en sortant de la chambre.

-J'en déduis que vous vous entendez bien. Dit Erin.

-Oui. Et toi ta journée ?

-Pas top. Un gamin de 10 ans a été retrouvé mort.

-Merde, je suis désolé. Dit Jay sachant à quel point les enquêtes avec des enfants étaient difficiles surtout pour elle.

-Mais bon, on va le trouver on est sur une bonne piste, on a un mandat pour une perquisition demain.

-Quand vous l'arrêterez faites lui payer.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Tu feras mieux d'aller te reposer t'as une grosse journée qui t'attend, on se parle demain.

-A demain.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de raccrocher.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 14:**

Erin se réveilla le matin avec une horrible impression de vide, elle passa sa main sur l'autre côté du lit, il était froid, et elle se sentit encore plus seule. Elle avait pris trop vite l'habitude de se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime tous les matins. Elle ne pensait pas s'habituer si vite à sa présence dans ce qui fut son appartement. Pourtant elle n'imaginait plus ne pas y vivre avec lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever et tenta au mieux de mettre ces mauvaises pensées de côté, c'était pour le mieux, Jay était dans le meilleur centre de rééducation du coin, et plus vite il pourra remarcher, plus vite il reviendra chez eux, et plus vite il travaillera de nouveau à ses côtés comme c'est le cas depuis trois ans.

Exceptionnellement elle n'était pas en retard, il faut dire que sans la présence de son petit ami elle avait très mal dormi, et c'était réveillée aux aurores, elle en profita pour prendre un café ce qu'elle avait rarement le temps de faire le matin. Elle regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait quand même pas trop trainer, ils avaient une grosse journée de prévu, il devait perquisitionner la maison d'un proche de la famille de la victime qui était en lien avec des activités pas très légales.

En arrivant au bureau elle salua Platt qui comme d'habitude lui adressa un sourire, elle devait être la seule du district à avoir ce genre de privilège, Platt était plutôt connu pour sa mauvaise humeur. Elle monta les escaliers après avoir tapé le code qui lui permettait d'avoir accès aux bureaux de l'unité des renseignements. Antonio la salua en la voyant, il hésita une seconde à aborder le sujet de Jay, mais décida de ne pas le faire, Erin n'avait pas besoin de penser à ça maintenant. Enfin ça c'était sans compter sur Ruzek qui avait tendance à moins réfléchir que le détective hispanique avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Au fait comment va Jay ? Interrogea l'inspecteur de l'équipe.

-Il va bien, je l'ai eu sur Skype hier, il a rendez-vous avec le médecin du centre aujourd'hui.

Ruzek hocha la tête, il aurait souhaité qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus mais il savait aussi que tout ne pouvait pas se faire en une journée, il voulait juste que Jay aille mieux, ce n'était pas la même chose sans lui. Hank sortit de son bureau et par la même occasion l'empêcha de continuer à penser à l'absence de Jay, ils avaient un travail à faire, un petit garçon attendait qu'on lui rende justice.

-Ok, on se fait un dernier topo et on y va. Dit Hank.

Tous les détectives tournèrent leur regard vers le tableau blanc.

-On va perquisitionner la maison de Kenny Brown l'oncle de la victime. Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour trafic de drogue. J'ai appelé un ami des stups et il m'a dit qu'il aurait aussi des liens avec un gang. Résuma Antonio.

-Très bien, il est considéré comme armé et dangereux alors soyez prudents, on rentre tous chez nous ce soir.

Tout le monde hocha la tête avant d'aller s'équiper pour y aller, en espérant que ça leur en apprendrait davantage sur l'affaire.

Jay était au réfectoire avec Danny, ce dernier avait insisté pour se dépêcher d'y aller dès que Jay s'était réveillé, sinon il n'y aurait plus rien d'après lui, mais d'après Jay c'est surtout que son camarade de chambré est un véritable estomac sur patte, il l'avait remarqué la veille lors de leur repas. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé Jay se rendit dans le bureau du docteur Smith, ce dernier devait lui refaire un bilan de sa blessure, comme si l'inspecteur n'en avait pas déjà eu assez. Le rendez-vous ne dura pas longtemps, le docteur se contenta de lui prescrire d'autres antidouleurs, et de l'examiner. Jay commença à en avoir marre des médecins mais il se laissa faire, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Une fois terminé il n'avait qu'une demi-heure de libre avant de se rendre à sa première séance de rééducation, il était à la fois inquiet et impatient. Inquiet de savoir ce que le kiné aller lui dire, et aussi de savoir si un jour il y avait une chance qu'il sorte de cette chaise roulante. Même si les médecins lui avaient répété qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons que ce ne soit pas le cas, il restait inquiet. Et impatient, parce qu'il avait hâte de se mettre au travail. La salle de rééducation était immense, il y avait plusieurs patients qui travaillaient avec leur kiné, il fit un signe de la main à Danny en le voyant, ce dernier lui répondit par un signe de tête.

-Monsieur Halstead ?

Jay pivota en direction de la voix, et se retrouva face à un homme, d'après son badge il s'appelait Mike.

-Oui, mais appelez-moi Jay.

-Dans ce cas, moi c'est Mike, je serais votre kiné.

Jay hocha la tête.

-Suivez-moi.

Jay obéit et le suivit jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où il y avait moins de monde. Mike pris une chaise pour s'asseoir, avant de commencer des exercices il devait discuter avec son patient pour lui expliquer comment ç se passerait.

-Pour commencer il va falloir muscler le haut de votre corps, c'est ce qui vous permettra plus tard de pouvoir vous mettre debout.

Jay hocha la tête.

-Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais c'est un passage obligé et la bonne nouvelle c'est que vous n'aurez pas trop de boulot à ce niveau.

Effectivement Jay en entrant dans la police n'avait pas arrêté la musculation, et était musclé, c'était un énorme point positif pour sa rééducation.

-Toutes les séances de rééducation finiront par des massages, je sais que vous essayez de faire bonne figure mais je suis sûr que votre dos est horriblement douloureux en ce moment.

Jay hocha la tête silencieusement, Mike avait raison, même s'il ne l'avait avoué à personne, son dos était constamment douloureux, il avait juste appris à le cacher.

-Très bien, alors c'est parti.

Mike lui fit signe vers un banc de musculation qui était dans la selle. Il lui montra différents exercices qui vont pouvoir l'aider à muscler des parties de son corps qui seront capitales le jour où il pourra enfin se lever. Ils discutèrent pendant les séances, et Jay découvrit que c'était un ancien militaire comme lui, il avait décidé de se reconvertir après une mission difficile.

Comme promis la séance se termina par des étirements et des massages qui firent le plus grand bien au dos de Jay. Il rejoignit Danny ay réfectoire, et partagèrent leur repas avec d'autres patients du centre. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, ils avaient tous des blessures et leur motivation était d'aller mieux, mais ça ne les empêcher pas de lâcher prise de temps en temps et de bien se marrer.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Interrogea Danny après quelques minutes.

-Bien.

Danny remarqua le ton de Jay, il n'était pas convaincu et comprenait pourquoi.

-Je sais que c'est frustrant crois-moi, je suis là depuis une semaine et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour partir le plutôt possible.

Jay avait appris la veille que Danny était pompier et aussi qu'il revenait souvent frustré de ses séances de rééducation et plus important surtout de l'absence de réel progrès. Tous les médecins, kinésithérapeutes leur disaient d'être patients mais pour des individus comme eux qui avaient besoin de bouger ce n'était pas facile.

-Mon kiné m'a conseillé de prendre mon mal en patience, il ne sait pas à qui il parle. Plaisanta Danny après quelques instants.

-Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-T'inquiète on ira mieux.

-T'as l'air bien sur de toi.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne peux plus être pompier.

Jay hocha la tête en réponse, il était comme Danny lui non plus ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus pouvoir exercer son métier, c'était une bien trop grande partie de sa vie pour ça.

Jay après le repas profita de son temps libre pour appeler Erin. Même si elle travaillait aujourd'hui, elle serait peut-être au bureau et il savait qu'elle lui répondrait si c'était le cas. Il eut raison d'écouter son instinct, elle décrocha après quelques secondes.

-Salut. Dit-elle heureuse, elle fit signe au reste de l'équipe de venir, ils n'avaient pas vu Jay depuis son départ pour le centre.

-Salut. Salua Jay en voyant tout le monde heureux de les voir.

-Comment tu vas ? Interrogea Toni.

-Super, j'ai commencé la rééducation aujourd'hui. Et vous ? L'enquête avance ? Qu'a donné la perquisition ?

-Pas grand-chose, l'oncle était un bon suspect, il fait dans le trafic de drogue mais apparemment ce n'est pas en lien avec le meurtre de son neveu.

Jay se rendit compte que son métier lui manquait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer pourtant le voilà enviant ses collègues même si l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient était loin d'être facile.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autres pistes ?

-Juste des retraits bizarres sur le compte de la mère. Dit Ruzek.

-Comment ça bizarre ? Demanda Jay.

-Et ben un retrait de 3845 dollars il y a un an et depuis des retraits de 400 euros tous les mois.

-Ça ressemble à des retraits que ferait un joueur 3845 dollars pour entrer et 400 dollars de mise tous les mois.

-Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Toni.

-Quoi ? Interrogea Erin.

-Ce sont les retraits exacts pour entre dans une salle de jeu illégal à Chicago, j'ai essayé de la faire tomber avant l'arrivée de Voight mais trop de personnes influentes y jouent.

-Jay faut qu'on y aille, on doit creuser cette piste. Dit Erin l'air désolé elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler plus longtemps.

-Pas de problème, coincez celui qui a fait ça.

-Compte sur nous.

Toutes l'équipe lui dit au revoir avant de raccroché, cette piste était prometteuse, il n'y avait plus qu'à aller interroger la mère de Timéo pour voir ce qu'elle a à leur dire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, toutes mes excuses mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier en message privé comme je le fais d'habitude.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 15 :**

-Sergent, on a peut-être une piste. Dit Ruzek.

Voight sortit de son bureau se demandant ce que pouvait avoir trouvé ses inspecteurs.

-Enfin, pour tout dire c'est Jay. Précisa Toni.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient tous attroupé autour du bureau d'Erin, il aurait dû s'en douter.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Tu te souviens des retraits bizarres sur le compte de la mère ? Demanda Erin.

-Bien sûr.

-Ça pourrait être ceux d'une joueuse compulsive.

Hank hocha la tête, effectivement il n'avait pas tilté avant sur ce détail, mais le premier gros retrait, et les retraits réguliers qui suivaient correspondait effectivement à ce genre de comportement.

-Va avec Antonio l'interroger, voir ce qu'elle a dire, peut-être qu'elle a emprunté de l'argent à la mauvaise personne.

Erin hocha la tête et suivit de Toni elle partit interroger la mère de la victime. Depuis le départ de Jay elle faisait équipe avec le détective hispanique, elle soupçonnait Jay de lui avoir demandé de veiller sur elle. Elle avait totalement confiance en Antonio pour surveiller ses arrières mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Jay. Il lui manquait vraiment mais elle savait aussi que pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est prendre son ami en patience, elle devait rester forte, pour Jay, elle lui devait bien ça.

Avant de toquer à la porte de la maison des Brown Antonio et Erin se regardèrent conscient de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils ne valaient mieux pas qu'ils se trompent, faire ce genre d'accusations, peut détruire une famille, particulièrement dans ces circonstances. Et puis ce n'était pas facile, annoncer à un parent qu'il était peut-être responsable de la mort de son enfant, c'était l'une des pires choses qu'ils avaient à faire dans ce métier. C'est quelque chose qui ne deviendra jamais plus facile avec le temps, et d'une certaine manière tant mieux, ça prouve qu'ils sont encore humains. Toni frappa finalement, c'est le père de famille qui ouvrit, la douleur pouvait se lire tout de suite sur son visage, depuis qu'ils étaient venus leur annoncer la nouvelle ce visage ne le quittait pas, et le détective hispanique se demandait si un jour il disparaitra, et que ce père de famille pourra de nouveau avoir une vie à peu près normale.

-Vous avez trouvé qui a fait ça ? demanda monsieur Brown.

-Non pas encore, mais on a une nouvelle piste et on voudrait parler à votre femme. Dit Erin

L'homme sembla hésiter, il jeta un regard derrière lui.

-On ne le ferait pas si ce n'était pas vraiment important. Ajouta l'inspectrice.

L'homme hocha la tête et leur indiqua la chambre de leur fils décédé, sa femme ne l'avait probablement pas quittée depuis l'annonce de la mort de leur enfant.

Erin eut le cœur brisé en voyant cette scène. La mère du petit Timéo était assise sur le lit de son défunt fils, une peluche dans ses mains, le regard fixant un point invisible sur le sol.

-Madame Brown ? Interrogea doucement Erin.

La femme leva les yeux vers eux, inconsciente jusqu'à maintenant d'une autre présence dans la pièce. Ses yeux était tout simplement vide, et Erin haleta presque en les voyant, elle avait vu beaucoup de famille des victimes, mais elle ne se ferait jamais au fait de voir leur souffrance. Et dire qu'ils allaient peut-être lui en apporter encore plus.

-Vous avez du nouveau ? Questionna la mère du petit Timéo.

-Nous avons trouvé dans vos coptes bancaires des retraits réguliers de 300 $, est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer à quoi ils correspondent ? Interrogea Antonio, il n'y avait aucunes accusations dans sa voix, il savait qu'il devait amener le sujet doucement.

La femme hésita, elle semblait soudainement gênée et regarda plusieurs fois à la porte pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Je joue, je joue beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Dit-elle, un instant pensive.

-Est-ce que vous deviez de l'argent à quelqu'un questionna Erin.

-Je… Le visage de la femme changea soudainement, elle semblait horrifiée. Oh mon dieu ! C'est ma faute ! Je…Je… Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Je…

-Madame, Clamez-vous. Dit Erin, tout en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, ça ne les aiderait pas si elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Elle attendit quelques secondes que la mère du petit Timéo se calme avant de reprendre la parole. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Je dois de l'argent à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas le rembourser, je n'ai pas l'argent. La semaine dernière il m'a prévenu que c'était son dernier avertissement, avant qu'il règle ma situation. Je croyais qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi. Finit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Les deux inspecteurs s'échangèrent un regard, ils auraient tellement préférés avoir tort, voir la détresse de cette femme était difficile, ils n'imaginaient même pas comment elle devait se sentir en sachant qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle elle ne verrait plus jamais son fils.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner le nom de cet homme ?

-Il s'appelle Samuel Knight.

-Très bien, merci.

-Qu'allez-vous dire à mon mari ? Demanda-t-elle, elle semblait terrifiée à l'idée qu'il sache la vérité.

-Tant que l'enquête ne le nécessite pas, rien du tout.

-Merci.

Les deux inspecteurs repartirent et Antonio décida d'appeler le Sergent pour le tenir au courant de leurs dernières avancées dans l'enquête.

Lorsque les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent au bureau Ruzek avait déjà fait des recherches sur ce Samuel Knight, il avait un casier long comme le bras, pour de multiples faits de violences. Voight en ayant toutes ces informations décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit l'homme qu'il cherchait. Ils pourraient enfin rendre justice à cet enfant, et mettre fin à cette enquête plus que difficile. Ils arrivèrent chez leur suspect en une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient tous équipés de leur gilet par balle. Erin avait une étrange impression de vide en l'absence de Jay. Elle avait à 100% confiance en ses collèges pour couvrir ses arrières mais ils n'étaient pas Jay. Lui il la connaissait par cœur, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et ça lui manquait.

Ils donnèrent l'assaut, Al et Ruzek s'occupaient de la porte arrière pour être sûr que personne ne tente de s'enfuir. Ils se déployèrent rapidement dans la maison, et vérifièrent les pièces une par une, sans oublier les placards, les suspects avaient pour habitude de se cacher dedans comme si ça allait empêcher qu'on les trouve. Mais celui-ci était tout simplement dans sa cuisine en train de se faire à manger, c'est le genre de suspect que tous les flics détestent, qui se la joue cool, relax, comme si c'était tous les jours qu'ils se faisaient arrêter mais qu'ils savaient très bien qu'ils allaient être relâchés dans l'heure. Cependant il avait toujours un couteau à la main.

-Posez ce couteau ! Ordonna Antonio.

L'homme fit ce qu'on lui demandait et Atwater alla aussitôt lui passer les menottes et le confia à une patrouille pour qu'ils l'emmènent au poste où il sera interrogé. En attendant l'équipe des renseignements fouilla la maison à la recherche de preuve qui permettraient de le mettre en prison. Et aussi interroger le voisinage pur en savoir plus sur ses activités.

Le soir même Erin se connecta sur son PC et put voir avec bonheur que Jay était connecté. Elle l'appela et n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que Jay réponde.

-Salut. Dit Jay. Il semblait de bonne humeur pour le plus grand plaisir d'Erin.

-Salut. Répondit-elle, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, la fatigue accumulait durant cette enquête commençait à se faire sentir.

-Alors ? Demanda Jay, Erin n'avait pas besoin qu'il pose une question plus complète pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-On l'a arrêté, et on a trouvé des preuves.

FLASHBACK

L'équipe c'était divisé pour fouiller la maison de leur suspect, espérant trouver des preuves, avant de l'interroger, se serait peut-être plus simple de le faire avouer de cette manière. Cependant il n'était pas trop inquiet Voight trouverait ben un moyen de le faire parler, il faudra juste faire un peu patienter l'avocat de Samuel Knight, rien d'inhabituel pour eux.

Erin fouillait ce qui devait être utiliser comme un bureau lorsque Ruzek descendit les escaliers avec un regard triomphant.

-T'as quelque chose ? Interrogea l'inspectrice.

-J'ai trouvé un 9 millimètres.

En effet c'était une bonne nouvelle, il faudrait recevoir une confirmation de la balistique maiis c'était le même calibre que celui qui avait tué le petit garçon.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

-Et je suppose que la balistique a confirmé.

-Oui.

C'était un soulagement de savoir que ce petit garçon avait obtenu justice mais ça ne retirait rien à l'horreur du crime. Ça ferait partie de ces enquêtes que les policiers n'oublient pas.

-Et toi comment c'est passé ta première séance de rééducation ? Demanda Erin, voulant changer de sujet et se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir posé la question plutôt.

-Ça était.

Erin vit tout de suite que sa réponse manquait de conviction, et elle savait que Jay voulait à tout prit remarcher et surtout le plus vite possible. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, pur tenter de l'encourager, faire en sorte qu'il ne laisse pas tomber mais elle fut coupée par la porte de la chambre de Jay qui s'ouvrait, c'était Danny.

-Salut les amoureux ! Salua le pompier l'air enjoué comme d'habitude. Les seules fois où Jay l'avait vu de mauvaises humeurs c'est au retour de certaines de ses séances de rééducations qui lui semblaient très souvent inutiles.

-Salut Danny. Répondit Erin en souriant, elle l'adorait, il semblait avoir un pouvoir magique de mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur.

-J'espère que j'interrompt rien.

-Non c'est bon. Le rassura Jay. Il était reconnaissant envers Danny de toujours faire en sorte de le laisser seul quand il faisait un Skype avec Erin.

-J'allais y aller, j'ai promis aux garçons de les rejoindre chez Molly's ce soir, il s'inquiète que je passe mes soirées seules.

-A demain alors !

Elle hocha la tête avant de raccrocher, Jay était content de voir qu'elle ne s'enfermait pas toute seule, elle devait continuer à vivre même s'il n'était pas là.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16:**

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous, encore une fois un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je voulais juste vous prévenir et m'excuser par avance que je ne pourrais pas publier de nouveaux chapitres la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Il faisait un temps magnifique à Milwaukee, mais Jay devait avouer que c'était loin d'être ce qui le préoccupait le plus, pourtant Dieu sait que dans d'autres circonstances il en aurait profité pour sortir, faire un tour, prendre un peu l'air. Mais aujourd'hui c'était un jour bien particulier, cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était dans le centre de rééducation et il allait enfin se mettre debout. Enfin essayer au moins. La veille, Mike, son kinésithérapeute lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à essayer de se lever. La seule personne à qui il en avait parlé c'était Danny. Il n'avait rien dit à Erin, il avait bien trop peur de la décevoir s'il ne réussissait pas. Et puis, la seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait dit à son compagnon de chambre c'est parce qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un sinon il allait exploser. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, il ne voulait pas non plus en faire tout en plat. Il ne pensait pas qu'une simple chose comme se lever pourrait un jour lui causer autant de stress et pourtant le voilà, face à ces deux barres parallèles qui semblent être les pires ennemies qu'il n'a jamais rencontrées, et qui pourtant seront celles qui l'empêcheront de chuter s'il arrive à se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

Mike avait une totale confiance en les capacités de Jay, mais il savait que ce n'était pas si simple, quand on a passé autant de temps que lui dans une chaise roulante, on ne peut pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain se lever, sans aucunes appréhensions. Il lui avait dit de prendre son temps, qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent, mais maintenant il se demandait si l'inspecteur de police allait même essayer. Il s'apprêtait à l'encourager quand Danny passa la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Jay.

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser seul un jour pareil ? Et puis je t'ai apporté un peu de soutien supplémentaire.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Jay méfiant.

Danny ouvrit l'ordinateur portable, et Jay put découvrir avec surprise le visage d'Erin.

-Qu'est-ce…

Danny ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-Tu pourras m'engueuler plus tard, en attendant tu as besoin d'elle.

Jay aurait bien voulu le contredire sur ce point mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment, son ami avait raison.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Interrogea Erin qui jusqu'à maintenant était restée silencieuse.

Jay haussa les épaules, mais Erin le connaissait mieux que ça.

-T'avais peur que je sois déçu si tu n'y arrivais pas ?

-C'est la dernière chose que je veux. Dit Jay, doucement, presqu'en murmurant, il voulait juste qu'elle soit fière de lui.

-Jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir. Si seulement tu savais la moitié des choses que je pensais de toi, tu serais l'homme le plus. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si tu n'arrives pas à te lever maintenant ? Tu réessaieras demain, et tous les jours d'après, je le sais, je te connais. Tu n'es pas du genre à laisser tomber.

Jay la regarda un instant, peu habituée à ce qu'elle exprime ses sentiments devant d'autres personnes mais sachant aussi que si elle le faisait c'est que c'était vraiment important.

-Merci.

-Tu sais que si j'avais pu je serai là en personne.

-Je sais, mais réserve ta journée de congé pour le jour où je pourrais marcher et pas seulement me lever.

-Ça marche pour moi. Répondit Erin heureuse de voir que son moral était toujours aussi bon, et bien décidé à tenir parole, le jour où il fera ses premiers pas elle sera là en personne et pas seulement derrière cet écran. Allez maintenant montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Danny posa le PC sur une table que Mike venait de déplacer de façon à ce qu'elle puisse avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui se passait.

Jay pris une profonde inspiration, il agrippa les deux barres parallèles. Mike se tenait derrière lui juste pour le rattraper au cas où les choses n'iraient pas comme prévu.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, sers-toi du haut de ton corps pour te lever, c'est pour ça que tu as travaillé là-dessus, utilises le. Rappela Mike avant que Jay se lance.

L'inspecteur de police hocha la tête, la vérité c'est que la seule chose sur laquelle Jay se concentrait était le visage d'Erin, il devait réussir. Pour elle. Il se lança finalement, agrippant de toutes ses forces les deux barres, et utilisant les muscles de ses bras et ses abdos pour se lever. Il serrait les dents dans la douleur, cela faisait bien longtemps que ses muscles n'avaient pas été sollicités comme ça, mais il devait le faire, il avait besoin de réussir.

Erin le regardait avec appréhension, elle pouvait lire toute la douleur sur son visage, la manière dont il serrait les dents, la suer qui était soudainement apparue sur son front. mais elle voyait autre chose aussi, ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose de différent : la détermination. Et en voyant cela elle sut, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter il allait y arriver. Et comme toujours, elle avait raison, quelques secondes plus tard, elle le vit se soulever de son fauteuil, il était presque en position debout, il manquait juste quelques centimètres, quelques centimètres qui devait lui paraître des kilomètres mais il pouvait le faire, elle le savait.

A côté de Jay, Danny se tenait debout retenant son souffle, espérant, priant pour que son ami y arrive, il ne manquait vraiment pas grand-chose, mais il ne savait pas à quel point Jay pouvait être têtu.

L'inspecteur prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration et dans un dernier effort se mit complétement debout, alors certes sans les barres parallèles il se retrouverait probablement très rapidement par terre, mais peu importe, il était debout.

Erin ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant ça. Elle n'avait jamais douté de lui, ni de sa détermination, mais elle était quand même soulagée. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 17 :**

C'était enfin le week-end, depuis qu'il avait réussi à se mettre debout Jay n'avait pas encore marché seul, mais il avait commencé à remuscler ses jambes petit à petit, et bientôt il pouvait espérer passer à l'étape suivante de sa rééducation. Il sortait du self avec Danny, pour rejoindre leur chambre, avant qu'Erin et Eline la femme du pompier arrivent. Le règlement du centre les obligeait à attendre jusqu'à 10h avant d'être libres pour le week-end. Cependant, c'était bien plus difficile d'attendre pour Jay. Danny lui voyait sa femme tous les jours puisqu'ils vivaient à Milwaukee, d'ailleurs si ça ne tenait qu'à lui Danny rentrerait tous les soirs chez lui, mais encore une fois les règles l'obligeaient à rester sur place. Ils étaient donc en route vers leur chambre pour finir de préparer leurs affaires lorsqu'une voix les força à s'arrêter.

-Hé McConnel !

Danny se retourna brusquement, les seules personnes qui l'appelai par son nom de famille étaient les membres de sa caserne, et ils avaient été très claire sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas les voir au ici. Jay vit tout de suite le changement dans le regard de son ami, il semblait soudainement triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Max ?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, désolé de ne pas être venu plutôt, mais j'étais pas mal occupé, et puis j'ai appelé Eline et elle m'a dit que tu serais plus dispo pour que l'on parle le week-end.

-Je croyais pourtant vous l'avoir dit je ne veux pas vous voir ici. Il avait été claire avec ses équipiers, mais pas autant avec sa femme, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné tous les détails sur ce qui s'était passé le jour où il a été blessé.

-Danny…

-Je suis sérieux, barre-toi !

-Je…

Jay qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté silencieux décida d'intervenir, Danny était beaucoup trop en colère pour le moment, pour parler à qui que ce soit.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez. Seulement le pompier qui répondait au nom de Max était beaucoup plus têtu que ça, à croire que c'est un trait de caractère partagé dans cette profession. C'est finalement Danny qui se décida à partir après quelques longues secondes de silence pesant. Jay vit aussitôt le regard de Max se remplir de déception.

-Désolé. Dit-il à l'équipier de son ami, il savait que ses excuses étaient loin d'être une consolation.

-Ne vous excusez pas, il nous avait prévenu qu'il voulait voir personne, je voulais au moins essayer.

-Je comprend.

Max partit sans rien ajouter il avait espéré que Danny accepterait au moins de lui parler, sans résultats, si seulement il pouvait comprendre que rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de sa faute.

Jay décida de rejoindre Danny dans sa chambre pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Il était convaincu que la visite de Max était en rapport avec la blessure de son ami, mais se serait difficile d'en savoir plus, Danny évitait de parler de ça. En entrant dans la chambre il trouva son ami assis sur son lit, immobile, fixant un point invisible de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers Jay en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas mon genre mais là…

-Pas de problème. Répondit Jay. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Tu veux en parler ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je suis là.

-Merci. Danny savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Jay mais il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qui c'était vraiment passé, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à revivre ce qui avait mené à sa blessure.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre, Eline, la femme de Danny venait d'arriver, pile à l'heure comme toujours.

-Salut. Dit-elle à Jay avant d'embrasser rapidement Danny. Erin n'est pas là ?

-Pas encore elle doit encore être coincé dans les bouchons.

-Je n'aimerais pas être la voiture devant elle. Plaisanta Eline, elle avait croisé Erin a plusieurs reprises, et avait très vite remarqué que la patience n'était pas un de ses traits de caractère.

Jay ne peut s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque il était du même avis, mais d'un autre côté il comprenait Erin, déjà que le week-end ensemble passait trop vite en plus il fallait qu'elle supporte les embouteillages pour le voir. Danny finissait de préparer son sac pendant qu'ils discutaient, et Jay se demanda pendant une seconde s'il fallait qu'il parle à Eline de l'incident d'un peu plutôt mais il décida finalement que si Danny voulait en parler à sa femme ça devait être son choix.

-On peut y aller. Dit Danny tout en fermant son sac d'une seule main, ce qui était assez compliqué, Eline sans un mot l'aida à finir de le fermer.

-Tu veux qu'on reste jusqu'à ce qu'Erin arrive ? Demanda l'épouse du pompier.

-Non c'est bon, c'est gentil mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Répondit Jay, il appréciait le geste mais il ne voulait pas les priver de leur week-end, ni priver Danny d'attendre plus longtemps de voir ses deux fils, qu'il ne pouvait voir que le week-end. En effet il ne voulait pas que ses fils le voient à l'hôpital.

Jay avait raison, Erin ne tarda pas à arriver après le départ de son ami et de sa femme.

-Hey, désolé pour le retard. Dit-elle avant d'embrasser Jay.

-Pas de problème. Encore des embouteillages ?

-Oui, et puis avec tous ces gens qui ne savent pas conduire. Ils ne comprennent pas quoi dans priorité ? Franchement si j'avais eu le temps je leur aurais collé des PV crois moi, c'est… Erin s'arrêta en voyant Jay sourire bêtement. Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-T'es mignonne quand tu divagues.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire il disait toujours ce qu'il fallait pour la faire sourire.

-Allez on y va espèce d'idiot. Elle attrapa son sac posé sur le lit. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était là, et ils s'étaient trouvé un petit hôtel tranquille pas loin du centre pour passer les week-ends ensemble, en plus le prix des chambres n'était vraiment pas excessif.

Ils passaient en général leur week-end à se promener dans la ville et à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Erin lui racontait ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas sur Skype et notamment les nombreuses blagues de Ruzek, les commérages du district, ce genre de choses sans grand intérêt mais qui rendait leur commissariat si vivant. Mais aujourd'hui était un peu spécial, parce que Jay pouvait désormais se lever à peu près sans aide, et il avait bien l'intention de lui montrer. Ils s'étaient arrêté dans un parc, sur un pont pour admirer l'au couler, et permettre aussi à Jay de faire une pause. C'était l'endroit parfait, le sol était plat, il n'y avait quasiment personne, pas étonnant vu l'heure tout le monde devait manger, et puis il y avait les rambardes du pont comme soutien. Jay enclencha les freins de son fauteuil, prit une profonde inspiration silencieuse. Il retira ses pieds des calles pieds et les posa au sol. Il retrouvait de plus en plus de sensation et pouvait maintenant sentir le sol sous ses pieds, impressionnant comme quelque chose d'aussi simple pouvait prendre autant d'importance. Il posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde, se souvenant de se servir de ses bras pour se lever. Erin ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte des gestes de son petit ami elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, il était quasiment debout, et c'était trop tard pour l'arrêter. Mais il y arriva sans aide et sans s'écrouler par terre ce qui aurait été plus qu'humiliant.

Le plus beau cadeau pour Jay fut le sourire sur le visage d'Erin, une fois complétement debout, elle passa délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille consciente qu'il n'était pas encore très stable sur ses pieds, mais aussi fière de le voir comme ça debout. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, à sa place habituelle, avant le retour de cette veille blessure, avant tout ça.

-Je t'aime tu sais. Dit-elle doucement de peur de briser le moment.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il simplement, avant de l'embrasser passionnément, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa « taille » habituelle pour le faire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, désolé je poste ce chapitre un peu tard. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Après l'exploit de Jay, ils mangèrent au restaurant, et profitèrent du magnifique beau temps pour se promener.

Il y avait une ambiance très différente à Milwaukee par rapport à Chicago. Ici les gens prenaient plus le temps de vivre, de profiter des petits bonheurs. Et puis ils étaient tellement moins vulgaires qu'à Chicago, ici on ne se faisait pas insulter parce qu'on mettait trop de temps à choisir un article dans un magasin. Bien qu'un taux de criminalité plus faible devait aider avec ça. Erin aimerait bien revenir ici de temps en temps quand Jay sera totalement guérit, c'était un bel endroit pour se détendre, en plus ce n'était pas très loin de chez eux. Ils pourraient peut-être se faire des week-ends en amoureux juste tous les deux. Elle aimait cette idée.

Le soir ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, à la fois fatigués et heureux d'être ensemble. Les allers-retours entre les deux villes commençaient vraiment à fatiguer Erin mais elle ne dirait rien à Jay. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça, en plus elle n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Sans oublier le fait qu'ils voyaient enfin le bout du tunnel approcher, bientôt Jay pourra de nouveau marcher, et reprendre son travail. Ils retrouveront enfin leur vie.

Ils se couchèrent tôt après avoir diner, l'épuisement était bien trop important, et puis ils devaient avouer, l'un comme l'autre le moment de la journée qu'ils préféraient c'est quand ils s'endormaient ensemble. Erin posait toujours sa tête sur son torse, et dans la seconde suivante elle pouvait sentir les bras de son petit ami enroulés autour de sa taille. Dieu qu'elle chérissait cette sensation, elle ne s'était jamais aussi senti aimé qu'à cet instant. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, contrairement à toutes les nuits durant la semaine où elle se tournait et se retournait, les week-ends, là dans ses bras en quelques secondes elle rejoignait le pays des rêves.

Seulement lorsqu'elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Jay n'était plus dans le lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil pour voir qu'il était seulement deux heure du matin. Elle fut attirée par les images qui défilaient sur l'écran de la télévision, Jay était assis par terre au pied du lit, il avait coupé le son, probablement pour ne pas la réveiller. Sans un mot elle se leva du lit et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, généralement quand Jay ne pouvait pas dormir c'est que quelque chose le tracassait. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle détestait le plus quand la semaine elle était à Chicago et lui à Milwaukee, c'est qu'elle n'était pas là quand il en avait besoin, et elle ne savait pas tout ce qui se passait durant la journée. Elle était dans le flou et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle avait trop pris l'habitude de passer ses journées à ses côtés. Mais bon ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir là-dessus, pour le moment elle était là et elle pouvait l'aider c'est le plus important.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il se tourna au son de sa voix. Et la regarda pendant quelques secondes, elle était tellement belle, même tout décoiffé en plein milieu de la nuit. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Oui ça j'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi ?

Il la regarda et tout d'un coup elle vit à quel point il avait l'air perdu.

-Je fais des cauchemars.

Pour tout dire elle n'était pas surprise, elle savait qu'il en faisait depuis son accident, elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital, et puis il y en avait eu un particulièrement violent, au point qu'l avait eu le besoin de sortir de chez elle, pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en signe de soutien ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, elle aurait tout donné pour lui prendre toute cette souffrance, un homme comme lui ne la méritait pas.

-Tu sais ils n'ont pas tort quand ils disent qu'on ne guérit jamais de ça.

Erin n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'il entendait par « ça » elle savait très bien qu'il parlait de son stress post traumatique.

-Tu iras mieux.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que je te connais, et tu n'es pas le genre à laisser tomber.

Il hocha doucement la tête, il voulait la croire, vraiment, mais il était loin d'être aussi convaincu qu'elle.

-Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, le ton de sa voix était hésitant, elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait cette proposition.

-A un professionnel tu veux dire ?

-Oui.

Il allait répondre « non », tout de suite, avant même d'y réfléchir, mais il se ravisa, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort après tout. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Elle le regarda se demandant s'il répondait ça juste pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille mais elle vit dans ses yeux que c'était plus que ça, il était sincère. Il avait vraiment l'intention d'envisager ça, et elle en était soulagée, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il aille mieux et pas uniquement physiquement.

-Allez viens, t'as besoin de dormir.

Il hocha doucement la tête, pas vraiment pressé de retourner dans son lit. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les cauchemars qui venaient inévitablement lorsqu'il dormait. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et puis elle avait raison, il était épuisé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, un grand merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 19:**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de week-end et depuis Danny était bizarre. Jay ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite mais il s'en rendait compte maintenant. D'habitude le soir, ils avaient pour habitude de discuter, de tout et de rien, souvent des simples banalités, parfois du match qu'il venait voir à la télévision, mais quoi qu'il en soit-ce n'était jamais silencieux comme ça. Et l'inspecteur se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec son ami. Il savait que son comportement avait changé, depuis qu'il avait vu son collègue de la caserne, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas osé lui en parler, se disant que son ami se reprendrait rapidement. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas, Danny ne disait quasiment plus rien, il était beaucoup plus irascible, d'ordinaire à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une séance de thérapie il arrêtait pas de râler, de se plaindre du temps que ça prenait de se remettre de sa blessure, mais maintenant plus rien, juste un silence, un silence angoissant. Alors aujourd'hui Jay avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes quitte à recevoir les foudres de son ami, il n'en pouvait plus de le voir si mal.

-Danny.

Silence, Jay n'était même pas sûr que son ami l'ait entendu, il réessaya, un peu plus fort cette fois.

-Danny !

-Hein Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète.

-Danny, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu mens. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien du tout. Je vais très bien.

-Putain Danny ! Joue pas à ça avec moi. Depuis que ton pote de la caserne est venu t'es bizarre.

Danny se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Est-ce qu'à toi je te parle de tes cauchemars ?! De ton hyper vigilance ?! Pourtant je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire et tu le sais aussi ! Alors laisse-moi avec mes problèmes !

Jay le regarda un instant estomaqué, d'abord que son ami est remarqué qu'il se réveillait quasiment toutes les nuits après avoir fait un cauchemar, et qu'il semblait toujours à l'affut d'une menace. Mais il était aussi surpris du ton employé, surpris et en colère, lui tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'est aider.

-Tu sais quoi Danny ?! Laisse tomber !

Sans plus de formalité l'inspecteur sortit de la chambre, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il savait que Danny avait raison sur un point, les cauchemars qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux ne présageaient rien de bon, et ça l'inquiétait, il y a des moments où il avait l'impression d'étouffer, et cet instant était l'un d'entre eux.

Danny qui était encore dans la chambre jura à plusieurs reprises. Mais quel con il avait été ! Jay cherchait juste à l'aider, et lui tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'est lui jeter ses problèmes à la figure comme si lui n'en avait pas. C'est vrai que la visite de son collègue pompier l'avait foutu en rogne mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à son ami, qui avait juste tenté de faire quelque chose de bien. Après quelques minutes il se décide enfin à se lever le trouver et essayer d'arranger les choses, si c'était possible. Il se doutait bien de l'endroit où il pouvait le trouver. L'inspecteur de police semblait avoir une véritable fascination pour l'eau, et ça tombait bien, dans le parc du centre de rééducation il y avait justement un étang. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Jay était au bord de l'étang en train de contempler l'eau.

-Hey. Dit Danny en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Jay ne répondit rien, mais le pompier ne lui en tint pas rigueur il le méritait un peu, un peu beaucoup même.

-Je suis désolé Jay, je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer bouler comme ça.

-C'est pas grave.

-Si ça l'est, t'essayais juste d'aider.

Un silence suivit. Danny hésita à dire à son ami ce qui se passait. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait tellement honte, à cause de lui un homme est mort, un homme bien, qui avait une femme, des enfants, et toute la vie devant lui.

-On était dans un immeuble en feu quand j'ai été blessé.

Jay le regarda, surprit qu'il parle de ça, mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer, sachant à quel point ça pouvait être dur de parler de ça.

-On était plus que deux, l'immeuble menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment, c'est à ce moment-là, qu'une poutre m'est tombée sur le bras. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais avec un autre gars, Tim. Il a refusé de me laisser, et est partit chercher une solution pour me libérer, c'est à ce moment-là qu'un retour de flamme l'a tué. Si seulement il était parti, j'aurais dû plus insister, c'est ma faute si ses deux fils vont grandir sans lui.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Danny, t'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose coincé sous cette poutre. Ensuite tu sais très bien que si les rôles avaient été inversés tu aurais eu la même réaction que lui. Tu serais parti chercher un moyen de le secourir comme lui l'a fait pour toi. Et n'oublie pas que si tu étais mort dans cet incendie ce n'est pas deux enfants mais quatre qui auraient dû grandir sans père.

Danny le regarda un instant. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, pas une seule seconde, les paroles de Jay semblaient lui avoir retiré un poids énorme des épaules.

-Tu avais raison. Dit Jay après quelques secondes de silence.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Moi non plus je ne vais pas si bien que je le prétends.

-Je sais, si tu veux en parler.

Jay ne répondit rien, encore une fois il aurait été injuste de ne rien dire à Danny, alors qu'il était le premier à lui avoir dit de se confier, et puis il avait besoin d'en parler il savait que sinon il allait mal finir.

-Il y a quatre ans j'étais en Afghanistan, et notre convoi a sauté sur une mine, j'ai reçu des éclats de shrapnels dans le dos. On était que deux survivant dans cette attaque, sur six hommes, on est que deux à être rentré à la maison. Et depuis mon opération pour retirer les derniers bouts de shrapnels de mon dos, je n'arrête pas de refaire des cauchemars, je croyais que c'était fini tout ça, que j'étais enfin débarrassé, faut croire que j'avais tort.

-Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas aussi facile Jay. Ce que tu as vécu, personne n'aurai du le vivre. Il faudrait peut-être que tu en parles à quelqu'un de plus compétent que moi.

-Tu veux dire un psy ?

Danny hésita une seconde avant d'hocher la tête, il savait très bien ce que pensait les militaires, les flics et mêmes les pompiers des psychologues. Mais il savait aussi que ça pouvait aider.

-T'es la deuxième personne à me dire ça.

-C'est que je n'ai peut-être pas complétement tort alors.

-Ouais. Et toi tu devrais parler aux gars de ta caserne. Je sais que tu penses qu'ils te rendent responsables de la mort de ton ami, mais moi je suis convaincu qu'ils sont juste heureux que tu sois vivant.

-T'as peut-être raison.

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils se sentaient tous les deux mieux, comme si un poids énorme avait été retiré de leurs épaules. Jay se promit de prendre rendez-vous avec le psy du centre très bientôt, avant que ça dégénère en quelque chose de plus grave. De son côté Danny avait déjà prévu d'appeler sa caserne dès le lendemain matin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu des problèmes de famille et j'ai été un peu distraite. Donc voilà, encore désolée, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci d'avance pour tous vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Jay se tenait devant la porte d'un bureau au centre, enfin pas n'importe quel bureau celui du psychologue. Ça devait faire une dizaine de minutes qu'il se tenait devant la porte stoïque, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun psy de toute sa vie, il avait toujours fait face seul, ou avec l'aide d'amis ayant vécu la même chose, mais jamais avec l'aide d'un professionnel. D'abord parce que quand il est entré dans l'armée il était jeune et stupide et méprisait ces gens-là, une grosse erreur, ça aurait pu l'aider à l'époque. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai de dire qu'il n'a jamais parlé à un professionnel, depuis qu'il est entré dans la police à chaque fusillade où il y a des morts, les policiers doivent consulter le psychologue du district, mais quand ça arrive ils ne discutent en général que de la fusillade, et puis Jay n'a jamais pensé aborder d'autres sujets qu'il a toujours considérés comme personnel. Mais le voilà aujourd'hui devant ce bureau après avoir suivi les conseils d'Erin et de Danny, peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien, d'en parler à quelqu'un qui n'y était pas, de voir les événement d'un autre regard. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, et si ça faisait seulement le faire sentir encore pire qu'avant et si la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment était permanente ? Et si c'est tout ce qu'il méritait ? Il prit une profonde inspiration, secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces mauvaises idées de la tête et se rappela ce que lui avait dit Danny ce matin, « si ça se passe mal, tu te barres et c'est tout ». Il se barre et c'est tout, c'est simple. Il se décida finalement et toqua à la porte. Il attendit la commande qui lui disait d'entrer et passa la porte. Le psychologue était un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, il avait une barbe de quelques jours, les cheveux gris, il portait un costume assez simple. Ses lunettes lui donnait un air sérieux, mais Jay trouvait qu'il y avait aussi quelque chose de très réconfortant dans son regard sans savoir dire quoi.

-Bonjour. Salua le psychologue. Vous êtes Jay Halstead ?

-Comment vous le savez ? Interrogea Jay, il n'avait pas pris rendez-vous, d'ailleurs il n'y en avait pas besoin le docteur Bradford recevait des gens à tout moment de la journée.

-Je lis le dossier de tous les patients qui arrive au centre, j'ai vu le vôtre, mais je dois dire que je suis surpris de vous voir, ça n'a pas l'air d'être dans vos habitudes de voir un psy.

-Pas vraiment, c'est vrai. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de me débrouiller.

-Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Questionna le psychologue, ce n'est pas le premier patient qu'il voyait changer d'avis au sujet de la consultation d'un psy, mais en connaitre les raisons pouvait être important.

-Des cauchemars, de l'hyper vigilance et les conseils de personnes proches.

Le psychologue hocha la tête, très souvent les amis ou la famille étaient pour beaucoup dans le changement d'avis. Mais Jay était honnête à propos de ses cauchemars et son hyper vigilance c'était une bonne chose ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, la plupart des gens consultent pour faire plaisir à leur proche. Mais ce n'est pas le but d'une consultation, le but est qu'ils aillent mieux, qu'ils se sentent mieux.

-Ça a commencé quand ? Demanda le psychologue, il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux commencer par des questions simples pour ensuite approfondir le sujet.

-Les cauchemars n'ont jamais vraiment cessé, ils étaient justes moins fréquents avant mon opération, quant à l'hyper vigilance ça a commencé après qu'on m'ait retiré les morceaux de shrapnels de ma colonne.

-C'était donc une veille blessure.

Jay hocha la tête.

-Vous voulez en parler ?

Jay hésita, voilà la question qu'il redoutait, parce qu'il savait que le résumé qu'il a fait à Danny la veille ne suffirait pas à un professionnel, il lui faudrait beaucoup plus, il devrait faire appel à sa mémoire, retrouver des souvenirs qu'ils avaient tout fait pour oublier. Mais soudainement alors qu'il réfléchissait il pensa à Erin, il savait que ce qui était maintenant seulement de l'hyper vigilance pouvait devenir beaucoup plus grave. Il pouvait devenir violent, même sans le vouloir et il ne supporterait pas de lui faire du mal. Le risque de la perdre était bien trop grand.

-On était en Afghganistan, depuis à peine deux mois. Une équipe de six hommes, on se connaissait par cœur, et ça nous rendait vraiment bon sur le terrain. Ce jour-là… le 10 juillet 2012, on se rendait dans un village, la route on la connaissait par cœur, elle était fouillé tous les jours par les démineurs, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune traces d'explosifs, ils faisaient un super boulot, rien ne nous étais arrivé, jusque-là. On était six dans le véhicule, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une seconde on plaisantait et la seconde d'après je me suis réveillé avec une douleur horrible dans le dos. Quatre de nos gars sont morts dans ce convoi.

-Qui est l'autre survivant ?

-Mouse. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Jay pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, qui s'accentua vu le regard que lui lançait le psy à l'entente du surnom de son ami. Son vrai nom est Greg Gerwitz mais tout le monde l'appelait Mouse.

Le psychologue hocha la tête.

-Et lui comment s'en est-il sorti après ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu le contact. Répondit Jay la voix emplit de regret.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules.

-Pleins de raisons, on n'est pas rentré en même temps il n'était pas blessé alors il est resté sur place, et puis la vie a continué et voilà.

-Peut-être que vous devriez reprendre contact, ça vous ferez peut-être du bien à tous les deux.

-Ouais peut-être.

Le docteur Bradford observa son patient.

-Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, si vous avez besoin de revenir n'hésitez pas.

-Merci doc.

Jay retourna à sa chambre, il n'avait aucune séances de rééducation de prévues pour la matinée, ses kinés lui avaient accordé une pause, ils trouvaient qu'il se poussait trop et ça pourrait mener des blessures qui ne ferait que ralentir la guérison. En arrivant dans la chambre il vit que Danny était au téléphone, il sortit aussitôt pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité mais resta à côté de la porte.

-Salut Max ! Dit Danny.

Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Max était le pompier qui était passé le voir il y a quelques jours, et que son ami avait envoyé bouler. Danny lui avait dit qu'il l'appellerait, mais Jay n'y croyait pas trop, Le pompier était plutôt du genre têtu et n'écouter pas souvent les conseils des autres quand ils allaient à l'encontre de son idée. L'inspecteur était plus qu'heureux d'avoir eu tort, cette discussion ne pourrait faire que du bien à son ami. Il ferma la porte discrètement pour le laisser discuter seul.

-Alors ? Demanda Jay quelques minutes plus tard en voyant son ami sortir de la chambre.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ton coup de fil ?

-Comment ? T'écoute aux portes ?

-Bien sûr que non, je revenais de mon rendez-vous chez le psy au moment où tu as appelé Max.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Eh ho, j'ai posé la question le premier.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde et éclatèrent de rire, Erin et Eline avaient raison ils étaient pires que des gosses.

-Ça a été avec Max ? Interrogea Jay après quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils se calment.

-Ouais, je vais les voir le week-end prochain.

-C'est super !

-Et toi ça a été ? Demanda Danny sachant que Jay était retissant à aller voir le docteur Bradford.

-Oui, faut croire que t'avais raison.

-Comme toujours.

-Ça va les chevilles ?

-Super !

-Allez on va manger avant que tu continues à raconter des conneries.

Ils partirent au réfectoire en continuant à plaisanter, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensait rencontrer quelqu'un dans ce centre qui deviendrait un si bon ami.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous dois des excuses pour ma longue absence mais j'ai dû m'occuper d'un certain nombre de choses qui m'ont empêché de publier de nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 21 :**

Erin n'en revenait toujours pas de se tenir là, dans cette salle de rééducation debout juste en face de deux barres parallèles. C'était un vendredi matin, il faisait un temps magnifique et elle espérait que cela annonçait une bonne nouvelle. Elle se souvient encore du coup de téléphone de Jay qu'elle avait reçu la veille.

 **FLASHBACK**

L'équipe des renseignements était en train de finir les rapports de l'enquête qu'il avait bouclé dans la matinée. L'inspectrice essayait de se concentrer mais la fatigue prenait de plus en plus le dessus, elle allait se lever pour prendre un café bien mérité lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle ne put retenir un soupir se demandant si on allait la laisser tranquille un jour. Seulement cette mine d'agacement disparut dès qu'elle vit le nom de Jay apparaître sur son écran.

-Allô ?

-Salut, je te dérange pas ? Interrogea Jay sachant qu'ils étaient peut-être sur une enquête.

-Jamais. Répondit-elle parce que c'était la vérité il ne pourrait jamais la déranger.

-Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais être à Milwaukee demain ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, demain c'était vendredi, elle ne voyait pas la raison qui pouvait le pousser à vouloir la voir un jour plutôt.

-Mon kiné pense que je suis prêt à marcher, et j'aimerai que tu sois là.

-C'est génial ! T'as même pas besoin de demander, je serais là. Elle était incapable d'exprimer son bonheur à travers de simples mots, enfin ils allaient retrouver leur vie, enfin ils vont pouvoir construire leur avenir ensemble, un bel avenir elle en était convaincu.

-Tu sais c'est pas sûr que j'y arrive.

Et voilà, elle le retrouvait, l'homme qui derrière sa carapace par moment manquait cruellement de confiance en soi, et pourtant elle n'en doutait pas une seconde que demain il marcherait pour la première fois depuis des mois, parce qu'il était comme ça, pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

-Dis pas de conneries, tu vas y arriver.

Jay ne répondit rien, peu convaincu par ses propos.

-Il faut que je te laisse. Dit Erin en se souvenant de la tonne de paperasse qu'elle devait terminer. Mais on se voit demain.

-Ouais, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

 **FIN DU FLASBACK**

Et la voilà maintenant, dans le centre de rééducation, Jay est de l'autre côté des barres, elle est quasiment sûr que ça lui semble être des obstacles infranchissables. Son kiné lui réexpliqua ce qui allait se passer, que c'est normal si ça ne marche pas du premier coup, si au bout d'à peine quelques pas il est complétement épuisé, que ça va encore prendre du temps.

Jay ne l'écoute que d'une oreille ses yeux sont concentrés sur la femme de sa vie, il ne veut pas la décevoir elle a déjà fait tellement pour lui. Il se souvient de ce que lui a dit le docteur Bradford lors de leur dernière session « n'ayez pas peur de vous appuyer sur elle, elle vous aime, elle n'attend que ça ». Alors là maintenant, il y arrivera, pour elle parce qu'elle a tant fait pour lui, et qu'il sait qu'il pourra continuer à chercher du soutien auprès d'elle, parce qu'elle ne le laissera jamais tomber.

-C'est quand tu veux. Lui dit son kiné dès qu'il eut fini ses explications même s'il est bien conscient que son patient n'en a pas écouté la moitié.

Jay s'aida des deux barres parallèles pour se lever, cette étape était simple, il la connaissait par cœur ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il la répète. Seulement la suite c'est autre chose, et il n'est pas sûr d'en être capable. Il veut soulever sa jambe pour la poser, faire son premier pas, mais soudainement il en est incapable, il reste figé, tétanisé. Son kiné le repère tout de suite, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit cette réaction chez un patient, se sera hélas probablement pas la dernière. Il fait signe à Erin de lui parler, il sait que la seule chose qui bloque Jay c'est la peur d'échouer, et elle doit lui faire savoir que si ça arrive, ce n'est pas grave.

Erin se place en face de lui, entre les deux barres, elle place ses mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à la regarder.

-Hey. Jay la regarda finalement dans les yeux. Je t'aime, peu importe ce qui arrive, je t'aime pour toujours et tu ne pourras me décevoir Jay. Alors peu importe si tu y arrives aujourd'hui, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui se sera demain, ou dans une semaine, le plus important c'est que je sais que tu y arriveras parce que tu ne laisses jamais tomber. Il ne lui répondit rien, et elle eut peur de ne pas avoir utilisé les bons mots, après tout c'est toujours lui qui dit ce qu'il faut, quand il faut, mais au même moment elle vit sa jambe se lever pour faire un pas, elle ne dit rien, recula légèrement pour lui laisser la place, finalement il reposa son pied, et elle ne pense pas un jour avoir vu autant de bonheur dans ses yeux. Il l'embrassa sans hésiter une seconde, conscient que sans elle, il ne l'aurait probablement fait. Il tenta de faire d'autres pas, mais au bout du troisième il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, son kiné le remarqua tout de suite plaça son fauteuil roulant derrière lui de manière à ce qu'il puisse se rasseoir et reprendre son souffle.

-Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, c'était du bon travail. Le kiné les laissa seuls pour qu'ils puissent savourer cet instant.

-Merci, j'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi.

Erin secoua la tête.

-Bien sûr que si. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis très longtemps. Elle n'oubliera jamais cette journée, probablement l'une des plus belle de sa vie.

-Allez viens je t'invite à manger. Dit Jay, heureux de cette journée et de pouvoir profiter une journée de plus de sa petite amie.

Erin poussa les portes battantes de la salle et…

-SURPIIIISE ! Toute l'unité des renseignements était là, même Hank, sans oublier Will et Danny bien sûr, Jay n'en revenait pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à Erin mais elle avait l'ai aussi choqué que lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Interrogea l'inspectrice.

-Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait rester au boulot à rien faire. C'est un sacré exploit, ça mérite d'être fêté dignement. Répondit simplement Antonio.

-T'aurais pas eu l'air très malin si je n'avais pas réussi. Rétorqua Jay.

-Aucune chance, t'es bien trop têtu pour ça.

Jay ne répondit rien, parfois il avait l'impression qu'on avait trop confiance en lui, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous, il n'est pas fort, ce sont les gens qui l'entoure qui lui donne sa force.

-Allez ce n'est pas tout, mais y'en a qui ont faim. Dit Danny voyant que toute cette attention commençait à gêner son ami.

Ils allèrent tous ensemble au restaurant à côté du centre, profitant du fait d'être ensemble, en famille, Danny se fit très vite des amis parmi les membres de l'équipe ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant compte tenu de sa personnalité.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Jay se trouvait dans le bureau du docteur Bradford, il avait une session avec le psychologue deux à trois fois par semaine en fonction des disponibilités de ce dernier. L'inspecteur devait reconnaitre que chacune de ces séances lui avaient fait du bien, les cauchemars et l'hypervigilance avaient quasiment disparu, et il en était reconnaissant mais il avait toujours peur que ça revienne, que ses vieux démons fassent leur retour comme c'est déjà arrivé bien trop souvent.

-Alors comment vous allez aujourd'hui Jay ? Le docteur Bradford avait pris l'habitude de poser la question sachant très bien que son patient lançait rarement la conversation.

-Bien.

-Juste bien, j'ai entendu parler de votre exploit de vendredi dernier, vous avez de quoi être fier.

Jay hocha la tête mais ne dis rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? Vous avez peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Le médecin ne dit rien, attendant que son patient s'exprime.

-Je vais pouvoir sortir du centre à partir de demain.

-C'est une excellent nouvelle je pensais que vous seriez plus heureux.

-Je suis heureux, mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire si ça revient ?

-Vous parlez du stress post-traumatique ?

-Oui.

-Ça ne sert à rien de vous angoisser pour rien Jay. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais mis fin à ces séances il y a un moment, vous allez bien. Alors oui c'est vrai il y a toujours un risque mais vous êtes bien entouré vous avez des amis, de la famille pour vous aider, n'oublier pas ce que je vous ai dit, n'hésitez pas à vous appuyer sur eux, ils sont aussi là pour ça.

Jay hocha la tête, il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin partir, de quitter cet endroit, de retourner chez lui, avec sa petite amie, mais il y avait encore quelques inquiétudes qui le tenaillaient.

-Et si jamais vous avez vraiment besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Dit le psy tout en lui tendant une carte avec ses coordonnées.

-Merci doc, pour tout.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Croyez-moi Jay vous irez bien.

Jay sortit du cabinet rassuré, il se sentait mieux après avoir parlé avec le docteur Bradford et espérait qu'il avait raison, il espérait sincèrement qu'ils auraient le droit à un peu de répit après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Danny venait de sortir de sa séance de rééducation lorsqu'il croisa Jay ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur ce qui était assez surprenant, parce que depuis qu'il avait réussi à marcher son sourire ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son visage, Danny l'avait régulièrement taquiné à ce sujet.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le pompier à son ami.

-Je m'en vais demain.

-Attend comment c'est possible, tu es encore en fauteuil roulant, tu fais quelques pas et voilà Monsieur à le droit de partir.

-Je vais poursuivre la rééducation à Chicago, d'après le médecin je n'ai plus besoin de grands spécialistes, n'importe quel kiné pourrai le faire il me reste seulement à me remuscler les jambes.

-Je comprend, mais t'as quand même conscience que c'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ? Non ? mais attend je sais, en fait c'est que je vais te manquer. Taquina Danny.

-La ferme ! Répondit Jay en souriant.

-Non, mais sérieusement même si tu étais resté je t'aurais manqué.

-Comment ça ?

-Je m'en vais aussi demain, le kiné a officiellement signé les papiers aujourd'hui. Dit Danny tout en montrant le papier de décharge à Jay tout fier.

-T'es sérieux ? C'est super !

-Ouais, je vais finalement sortir de cet enfer.

-T'as jamais eu l'impression d'exagérer.

-Moi ? Non… Nan mais sérieusement Jay, t'as été un super ami, je pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

-Ça va dans les deux sens.

-Bref, on va peut -être arrêter là avant que tu te mettes à pleurer comme une fillette.

-C'est toi la fillette oui.

-Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu avant que ça dégénère et on va aller manger.

-Estomac sur patte.

Danny le regarda menaçant, la vérité c'est que leu taquineries allaient lui manquer, et qu'il espérait qu'il ne perdrait pas contact parce que ce serait vraiment dommage, des amis comme ça, ça ne se trouve pas partout.

-T'as prévenu Erin que tu étais libéré. Demanda Danny une fois qu'ils étaient installés à leur table avec leur plateau devant eux.

-Non, j'ai l'intention de lui faire une surprise. Et toi, Eline est au courant ?

-Oui, mais pas les garçons, on veut leur faire la surprise.

-Et pour le boulot tu reprends quand ?

-Je passe les tests d'aptitude physique la semaine prochaine, après ça on verra bien comment ça se passe.

-Et avec ta caserne ?

Danny n'avait pas besoin que Jay donne plus de détails pour comprendre qu'il voulait savoir comment ça se passait avec ses équipiers.

-Ça va, Eline les a invité à manger le week-end dernier, ça c'est super bien passé.

Jay hocha la tête heureux que son ami ait enfin comprit que la mort de son collègue et ami n'était pas de sa responsabilité, et que personne ne lui reprochait. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu.

-Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas retrouver les rangs de la police ?

-Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je dois finir ma rééducation et après j'aurai le droit aux évaluations physiques et psychologiques, puis la requalification au tir, et après ça si tout va bien je retrouverai mon ancienne unité.

-Je te pari ce que tu veux que dans un mois tu es de nouveau dans la rue à courir après les méchants.

-J'aimerai en être aussi sûr.

Danny comprenait son inquiétude, il avait la même qui le taraudait depuis un moment maintenant, parce que même si ses médecins continuaient de lui répéter que tout allait bien, sa plus grande peur était d'échouer aux évaluations physiques, ce qui l'empêcherai de reprendre son poste. Depuis sa blessure sa plus grande peur était de ne pas pouvoir reprendre son métier, parce que s'il ne pouvait plus être un pompier il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. C'était tout sa vie. Tout comme être flic était toute la vie de Jay. Mais quelque part au fond de lui il était quand même confiant, la vie avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle faisait des choses biens, pour des gens biens, et il était convaincu que lui et Jay par leurs actions faisaient partie de ces individus.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Le sac de Jay était prêt, son taxi devait arriver dans une demi-heure pour le ramener à Chicago. Il était excité à l'idée de finalement rentrer chez lui, mais aussi inquiet, il n'était pas totalement sûr qu'Erin apprécierait qu'il lui ai fait une surprise. Danny aussi était prêt il n'attendait plus qu'Eline pour le ramener enfin chez lui. Contrairement à Jay pas une once d'inquiétude le tiraillait, il était sûr de rendre ses deux garçons heureux en leur faisant cette surprise. Cependant il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis la veille.

-Hey Jay.

Jay tourna son regard vers lui.

-Je voulais juste te dire merci.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jay surprit.

-Pour tout, sans toi je n'aurais probablement jamais renoué avec mon ancienne caserne, j'avais même l'intention de demander un transfert, et je l'aurais probablement regretté si je l'avais fait.

-Danny, c'est moi qui devrais te dire merci, t'as toujours été là. J'espère juste que ça continuera.

-Eh, je serais toujours là, si tu as besoin appelle, je ne suis qu'à deux heures de route.

-Ça marche dans les deux sens.

-Allez, t'inquiète pas je suis presque sûr qu'Eline a prévu de vous inviter à un barbecue ce week-end.

Jay ne put s'empêcher de rire ça ne le surprendrait pas, c'était tout à fait le genre de l'épouse de son ami. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle venait de franchir la porte de leur chambre.

-Je vois que t'es prêt ? Dit-elle à l'attention de Danny qui avait effectivement finit de faire son sac le matin même, première fois qu'il était autant en avance, mais Jay ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre il avait fait la même chose.

Eline embrassa rapidement son mari, avant d'enlacer Jay en guise de bonjour.

-Danny m'a dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui aussi

-Oui.

-Erin vient te chercher ?

-Non, elle est pas au courant, je vais la surprendre. Jay était hésitant en disant ses mots, il n'était toujours pas sûr que sa décision était si bonne que ça.

-Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir. Répondit Eline percevant son inquiétude.

-On verra bien.

-Et au fait, quand tu la verras tu pourras lui dire que vous êtes tous les deux invités à manger à la maison ce week-end.

Jay jeta un coup d'œil à Danny et ils explosèrent de rire simultanément, décidément, il n'y avait pas de doute ça allait certainement leur manquer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, se sera avec plaisir qu'on viendra.

Elle hocha la tête, se demandant ce qui se passait entre les deux, elle avait été habituée à leur complicité et devait avouer qu'elle était heureuse que Danny ait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Jay. Et puis elle-même ça lui avait permis de rencontrer Erin qui faisait désormais partie de ses très bonnes amies, tous les quatre ils avaient partagé plusieurs week-ends ensemble et elle avait noué un lien fort avec l'inspectrice. Elles avaient partagé des inquiétudes qu'elles ne pouvaient partager avec personne d'autre, parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre à moins de vivre la même situation.

Danny et Eline partirent pour enfin rentrer chez eux, Danny donna une accolade à Jay tout en lui rappelant une dernière fois que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit il était là.

Jay après leur départ prit son sac, et parti attendre le taxi dehors, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, même si comme l'avait dit Danny ils habitaient seulement à deux heures de route l'un de l'autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de perdre un ami d'une certaine manière.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard il se retrouva devant l'appartement d'Erin, enfin, devant leur appartement, il avait encore du mal parfois à se dire que cette femme extraordinaire était sa petite amie. C'était le milieu de la matinée donc il savait qu'il y avait aucune chance qu'il la retrouve chez eux, et ce n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de sortir le grand jeu pour elle. Il paya le chauffeur de taxis avant de monter à l'appartement, il poussa la porte, et vit que rien n'avait changé, les mêmes meubles, les mêmes affiches, ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi, finalement à la maison, il lui restait du chemin à parcourir, mais ça ne semblait plus aussi infranchissable que dans le passé.

Erin avait eu une longue journée, l'unité venait de boucler une affaire, ils l'avaient terminés en une journée, mais ça avait été intense, tout c'était enchainé rapidement, et maintenant elle était épuisée, et le fait de savoir qu'elle allait rentrer dans un appartement vide l'épuisait davantage. Elle poussa la porte, et fut surprise de voir la lumière de la cuisine allumée, peut-être avait-elle oublié de l'éteindre, sans se poser plus de question elle rangea son arme dans le coffre-fort prévu à cet effet avant d'aller éteindre ladite lumière et se prendre une bonne douche. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa figer.

-Oh mon dieu. Dit-elle ne pouvant retenir les larmes, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait, elle l'avait vu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais le voir ici chez eux, ça lui faisait quelque chose.

-Hey, viens-là. Jay lui fit signe, elle s'asseya sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il passa doucement une main apaisante dans son dos pour essayer de la calmer, peut-être que la surprise n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'appeler.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est une très bonne surprise. Répondit-elle après avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle l'embrassa passionnément pour prouver ses propos. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-T'inquiète pas.

-T'as même préparé le diner.

-Rien n'est trop bien pour la femme que j'aime.

Elle lui sourit doucement, le voir la rendait tellement heureuse qu'elle était incapable de l'exprimer par des mots.

-Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

-Définitivement.

-Mais… Commença-t-elle, sa rééducation n'était pas finie, ça n'avait aucun sens pourquoi était-il de retour ? Avait-il abandonné ?

-D'après mes kinés je peux continuer ma rééducation ici, le plus gros du travail a été fait tout ce qu'il reste c'est à remuscler mes jambes.

-T'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors plus d'aller-retour le week-end ?

-Ben ce week-end si, on est invité chez Danny et Eline pour le repas, mais après oui, plus d'aller-retour.

-Danny aussi est sorti ?

-Oui, le même jour.

-C'est super, c'est vraiment super.

-Tout va bien ? Questionna Jay en la voyant pensive.

-Oui, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverais.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire.

Sans un mot elle resta assise à sa place sur ses genoux, profitant de cet instant pour savourer son retour, ils allaient enfin avoir une vie plus normale, certes la rééducation de Jay n'était pas finie mais ça n'allait pas tarder, et bientôt il retournera dans l'unité, elle en était convaincue et ils pourront de nouveau passer leur journée ensemble, côte à côte, ça lui manquait tellement.

-Allez à table. Dit Jay pour la faire réagir en voyant qu'elle était dans la lune. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger où elle vit qu'il avait disposé deux bougies, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, il avait toujours été un grand romantique.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour tout le monde, désolé du retard pour la publication de ce chapitre mais je n'étais pas chez moi la semaine dernière et je n'avais aucun accès à internet. Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 24**

Après avoir fait cette surprise à Erin la veille il restait encore quelques personnes à mettre au courant de son retour, à commencer par son frère, et puis aussi le reste de l'unité qui n'avait aucune idée qu'il était de nouveau à Chicago, mais pour ça, Erin avait déjà un plan. Elle avait l'intention de les inviter à boire un verre chez elle, et elle comptait sur le fait que depuis le départ de Jay il ne lui refusait quasiment rien pour être sûr que tout le monde vienne, y compris Hank. Pour son frère, Jay avait appelé l'hôpital et Maggie lui avait assuré qu'il travaillait toute la matinée, donc il avait prévu d'aller le voir ce matin. Erin l'embrassa avant d'aller travailler, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire, il lui manquait déjà, mais si elle s'absentait aujourd'hui ça serait suspect, et elle n'avait aucune envie de gâcher la surprise de Jay. Ce dernier ne tarda pas après le départ d'Erin à aller au Chicago Med, il avait vraiment hâte de voir son frère. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé la complicité qu'ils avaient enfant, et qui avait poussé leur mère à les surnommer les inséparables. Il passa les portes des urgences et Maggie le vit tout de suite.

-Content de te voir Jay. Will est en train d'examiner un patient, mais attend dans la salle d'attente, je te ferais signe dès qu'il a fini.

-Super ! Merci Maggie.

-Pas de problème.

Jay fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle d'attente, la patience n'était pas une de ses qualités mais pourtant il allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir voir son frère. En rentrant d'Afghanistan il avait pensé à voir Will sans jamais le faire parce qu'à l'époque ils n'étaient pas aussi proche. Et aussi parce que s'il l'avait fait il y a des chances qu'il aurait dit des mots que plus tard il aurait regretté.

Les urgences n'étaient pas trop bondées, ça semblait être une journée plutôt calme, cela dit Jay se garderait bien de dire ces mots à voix haute, il savait à quel point ça pouvait porter malheur dans ce genre de profession. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir Maggie lui faire signe de la main, Will venait de finir avec son patient, Jay pouvait le voir et d'après le regard de son frère ça devait s'être bien passé.

-Hey Will, il y a quelqu'un qui voulait te voir. Dit Maggie tout en pointant Jay du doigt.

Will se demandait de quoi elle parlait, il n'attendait la visite de personne. Il tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait Maggie et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

-Putain Jay, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Will tout en l'enlaçant. Son petit frère lui avait manqué.

-Quel accueil ! Plaisanta Jay. Je suis de retour.

-T'as fini ta rééducation ?

-Non, mais je peux la terminer à Chicago donc me voilà.

-C'est vraiment génial, Erin doit être ravie, elle est au courant au moins ?

-Oui, je suis arrivé hier.

-Ça craint vraiment, je suis en plein milieu de mon quart de travail. On boit un verre ensemble demain soir ?

-Bien sûr, t'en fait pas comme ça on va parler de tout ce qui a pu se passer ici. Dit Jay tout en jetant un œil vers Nathalie qui se tenait juste derrière Will.

-Rien de nouveau de ce côté.

-On verra bien. Allez je te laisse travailler.

-A plus. Dit Will tout en lui donnant une accolade, il avait vraiment hâte d'être demain soir pour qu'ils puissent discuter tous les deux, et pas seulement de sa vie amoureuse mais aussi de Jay, il voulait s'assurer que son petit frère allait vraiment aussi bien que ce qu'il prétendait.

La journée pour l'unité des renseignements passa lentement, il avait eu le droit à une formation obligatoire sur l'utilisation des armes, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça. Bien entendu, Hank et Al réussirent à y échapper. Cependant ils s'étaient quand même bien amusé à se foutre de la gueule du pauvre formateur qui n'y était pour rien, et se contenait de faire son travail. Et puis l'avantage c'est que cette formation avait permis à Erin de cacher son excitation et de gaffer à propos du retour de Jay. Elle avait invité tous les inspecteurs ainsi que Kim à boire un verre chez elle et comme elle l'avait prévu aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le cœur de lui refuser, sachant à quel point cette période était difficile pour elle. Ils se rejoignirent tous chez elle, directement après le travail, il était exceptionnellement tôt, et ils avaient bien l'intention de profiter de cette soirée pour remonter le moral d'Erin.

Ils arrivèrent quasiment tous en même temps à l'appartement, tout le monde était à la porte lorsqu'Adam toqua. Ils entendirent la voix d'Erin leur dire qu'elle arrivait, mais c'est avec surprise qu'ils virent Jay ouvrirent la porte.

-Merde Jay !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-T'aurais pu nous le dire ?

Jay ria en voyant l'enthousiasme de ses collègues et surtout ami.

-Il était temps que ce soit moi qui vous surprenne.

-T'es là pour la journée ? Demanda Toni.

-Non, je suis officiellement de retour, et avant que vous posiez la question non je n'ai pas fini ma rééducation, mais je peux la poursuivre à Chicago.

-C'est génial.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'appartement, sans oublier de lui donner une accolade. Il reçut une poignée de main ferme de la part de Hank.

-Content de te revoir gamin.

-Merci Sergent.

Erin servit un verre à chacun, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et elle avait l'impression de retrouver la même équipe qu'avant la blessure de Jay, ça faisait plaisir, ils plaisantaient tous, comme avant. Elle était convaincue que cette blessure avait rendu non seulement Jay et leur couple plus fort, mais aussi toute cette unité, qui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait continuer à avancer même si c'était plus difficile, et que parfois ça semblait impossible avec un homme en moins.

-Tu nous as vraiment manqué. Dit Antonio à Jay alors qu'il s'était retrouvé un peu à l'écart du groupe.

-Tu vas me faire pleurer.

-Nan, je suis sérieux, cette unité n'est pas la même sans toi. Et Voight ne le reconnaitra peut-être jamais parce qu'il n'aime pas avoir tort, mais sans toi cette équipe elle n'est plus grand-chose.

-Faut pas exagérer, chacun fait sa part.

Toni resta silencieux, il savait que Jay ne reconnaitrait jamais ça, il était bien trop humble.

-Et au fait, merci d'avoir pris soin d'Erin.

-Ne t'en fait pas Jay, on ne l'aurait pas laisser tomber. Mais ne la sous-estime pas, elle est forte.

-Je sais, crois-moi je le sais, mais il y a des fois elle oublie qu'elle a des gens sur qui elle peut s'appuyer.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Jay secoua la tête en sachant très bien que Tony parlait de lui.

-Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai plus à m'en faire, tu vas bien t'occuper d'elle. Ajouta Antonio.

-Y'a aucun doute là-dessus. Répondit Jay en regardant sa petite amie, chérissant une nouvelle fois la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu par message privé comme je le fais d'habitude mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps cette semaine.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 25 :**

Un mois et demi plus tard Jay entrait dans le bâtiment de l'académie de police pour passer ses tests d'aptitudes physiques et sa requalification au tir. Il avait eu sa dernière séance de rééducation il y a une semaine et son médecin avait signé ses papiers indiquant qu'il était apte à reprendre du service à condition de réussir ces derniers tests. Jay était relativement serein, d'un côté il connaissait par cœur ces évaluations, mais il jouait aussi son avenir. S'il échouait il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, être policier était une grande partie de sa vie et il ne s'imaginai pas la voir disparaître. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, tout en se rappelant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Erin le matin même, au pire il les repasserait, et même s'il n'y arrivait pas elle serait toujours là et au fond c'est bien ce qui importait le plus. Il entra dans le hangar qui servait à l'académie pour faire passer les évaluations aux nouvelles recrues. Il se souvient que la première fois qu'il les avait passées il était bien plus détendu qu'aujourd'hui. A l'époque le parcours du combattant ressemblait à une ballade dans le parc pour lui, il venait de quitter l'armée et au niveau physique il était préparé à bien pire que ça. Pour le tir c'était pareil il avait tiré bien plus de balles que la majorité des autres recrues, et avec bien plus d'armes. Et aujourd'hui, le voilà sept ans plus tard, stressé comme pas possible à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait cent fois. Il tenta de ralentir sa respiration au maximum, pour faire disparaître cette boule qui lui tiraillait l'estomac et il s'approcha de l'instructeur qui devait lui faire passer les tests.

-Détective Halstead je présume ? Dit l'inspecteur en le voyant.

Jay hocha la tête.

-Suivez-moi.

Jay le suivit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de tir. Il la connaissait par cœur, contrairement aux fois ils font leur requalification annuelle et où il s'agit simplement de tirer dans une cible, ici il y a une véritable mise en scène qui nécessite concentration et précision. L'instructeur lui tendit son arme et des lunettes de visions nocturnes. Jay les positionna sur sa tête sans les mettre devant ses yeux tout de suite, les instructeurs changeaient la situation à chaque fois. Soit la pièce sera déjà dans le noir quand il entrera, soit ils éteindrons la lumière quand il sera dedans. Il prépara son arme vérifia le chargeur et engagea une balle dans l'arme. Lorsque la lumière verte s'alluma au-dessus de la porte il entra armes au poing, l'adrénaline commença à pomper dans ses veines. Il connaissait cette sensation par cœur et pour tout dire ça faisait du bien de la sentir de nouveau ça lui avait manqué. Il vérifia à sa droite à sa gauche avant de progresser, soudainement une silhouette apparue, il se prépara à tirer mais se retint juste à temps c'était une cible représentant une grand-mère avec un parapluie, mais dans le fait de l'action ça pouvait ressembler à une arme. Après ça il fut plongé dans le noir et il eut le droit à la mère et son bébé, le barman avec une bière, puis quelques malfrats armés qu'il neutralisa comme il se devait. En sortant l'instructeur n'était pas autorisé à lui donner son score mais Jay était quasiment sûr qu'il avait fait un sans-fautes.

Après cette épreuve il lui restait l'évaluation physique, tous les policiers étaient obligé de la passer tous les trois ans et après une blessure, elle permettait de valider leur capacité à retourner sur le terrain ou pas. Et il devait le réussir dans un temps limité, mais Jay n'était pas plus inquiet que ça, il en avait fait des biens plus dure que ça. Trois minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire la moitié du temps imparti Jay avait terminé, l'instructeur avait les yeux écarquillés sur son chronomètre, il n'avait vu personne faire un temps pareil, Jay prit ça comme un bon signe. Il se changea dans les vestiaires avant de sortir, il aura les résultats le lendemain, mais il devait dire qu'il était plutôt confiant. En fermant la porte du gymnase il fut surpris de voir Erin.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu crois pas que j'allais te laisser seul, alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Son petit ami allait répondre quand il fut interrompu.

-Halstead ?

Jay se retourna vers la voix, et sourit avant de donner une accolade à l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

-Salut, Jimmy. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais à l'académie de police maintenant.

-Ouais, j'ai été réaffecté il y a quelques semaines.

Erin se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence à Jay.

-Jimmy, je te présente Erin, Erin Jimmy, c'était mon coéquipier quand on était en patrouille.

-Enchanté. Dit l'inspectrice en lui tendant une main.

Jimmy la serra.

-De même. Ecoute je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je voulais juste te dire que tu avais réussi le test de tir et aussi l'éval physique.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouais, je ne suis pas censé te le dire, mais bon je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un écart pour un ami.

-Merci Mec. Répondit Jay en lui serrant la main.

-Pas de problème. J'y retourne. Dit Jimmy avant de repartir vers le gymnase.

Erin attendit qu'il soit hors de vue avant de sauter dans les bras de Jay et de l'embrasser. Son petit ami répondit sans hésiter au baiser, il était tellement heureux et tellement soulagé. Après quelques secondes elle se détacha de lui pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, aucuns mots ne pourraient jamais décrire son bonheur à cet exact instant.

-Epouse moi. Les mots traversèrent ses lèvres avant même qu'elle puisse sans rendre compte et elle se figea en les entendant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé les prononcer un jour, d'abord parce que de manière générale et c'est un peu stéréotypé mais vrai, ce sont les hommes qui font ce genre de demande. Ensuite parce que jamais elle n'imaginait un jour aimer un homme au point de vouloir passer sa vie à ses côtés.

Jay la regardait surpris, pour tout dire elle l'avait un peu devancé, parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de lui demander sa main, mais il voulait que tout soit parfait parce qu'elle le méritait. Et d'une certaine manière les paroles d'Erin à cet instant, c'était parfait, il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une demande spontanée.

Face à son silence Erin prit la parole elle avait tellement peur de le faire fuir.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour le faire. Commença-t-elle en montrant le gymnase de l'académie de police, effectivement c'était loin d'être le lieu le plus romantique de Chicago. Mais je t'aime, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Cette épreuve, ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois ça m'a prouvé, que je peux survivre à n'importe quoi tant que tu es là avec moi et qu'on se bat ensemble. Je… Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres, aucun mots ne pouvait exprimer des sentiments aussi fort. Je t'en supplie dis quelque chose.

-Oui. Dit simplement Jay en souriant.

Elle soupira soulagé et il l'a pris dans ses bras. Ils allaient se marier, rendre ça officiel, et il avait plus que hâte de montrer au monde qu'il allait épouser la femme la plus extraordinaire qui existe sur cette planète.

-Va falloir le dire à Hank. Dit Erin après quelques secondes.

-On t'as jamais dit que tu avais un don pour casser l'ambiance.

Erin ria sachant qu'il plaisantait. Les rapports entre Voight et Jay avaient été tendus mais aujourd'hui ça allait beaucoup mieux. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Jay, le Sergent admirait sa force et sa ténacité.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va me tuer. Il est le genre de gars qui pense qu'il faut lui demander la permission avant d'épouser sa fille.

-Et toi tu n'aurais pas un don pour exagérer les choses. D'abord je ne suis pas sa fille.

-C'est tout comme. Marmonna Jay en réponse.

-Ensuite c'est moi qui t'ai demandé.

Jay était loin d'être convaincu que ça suffirait à Voight mais il hocha la tête.

-Tu sais on n'est pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite. Ajouta Erin après quelques secondes mais si elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Hank, elle était tellement fière, elle n'avait jamais pensé arriver à la vie qu'elle avait aujourd'hui et elle lui devait tout ça, elle voulait juste le remercier.

-Tu rigoles, si on attend ça va âtre pire, on y va tout de suite. Répondit Jay, même s'il connaissait les raisons exactes qui la poussait à vouloir aller le voir maintenant.

Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers le district pour annoncer à Hank la bonne nouvelle mais aussi à tout le reste de l'équipe.

 **Alors voilà, c'est officiel Jay et Erin vont se marier. J'espère que cette demande vous a plus, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de la publier comme ça.**

 **Maintenant que cette demande est faite je bute sur autre chose : qui choisir comme témoin pour Jay et comme demoiselle d'honneur pour Erin ? Du coup je vous propose de voter.**

 **Pour Jay j'hésite entre Danny, Antonio ou Will (particulièrement parce que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup mis en avant dans cette histoire).**

 **Pour Erin mon choix se ferait entre Elena (la femme de Danny) ou Kim.**

 **Donc voilà, tous à vos claviers, dites-moi lequel ou laquelle vous préférez. Celui qui obtiendra le plus de vote sera désigné témoin et celle qui aura le plus de vote sera demoiselle d'honneur.**

 **Merci à tous. Et merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont motivé à poursuivre cette histoire.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, mais j'étais très occupé et je dois dire pas très motivée pour écrire. Mais l'inspiration est finalement revenue. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos votes, je vous laisse découvrir qui Jay et Erin ont choisi pour être à leurs côtés le plus beau jour de leur vie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 26 :**

Voight était à son bureau lorsqu'Erin et Jay arrivèrent au district, ils n'étaient sur aucune affaire et en profitaient pour faire tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais le temps de faire. Antonio, les vit arriver le premier.

-Hé, regardez les gars un revenant. Dit Tonio tout en donnant une accolade à Jay. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vu. Jay s'était beaucoup concentré sur la rééducation, il voulait revenir le plus tôt possible.

-Alors tes évals physiques ? Demanda Adam.

Jay haussa les épaules, l'air peu sûr de lui. Erin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il faisait marcher les inspecteurs de police.

-Merde. Dit Ruzek en voyant le regard de son ami.

-Mais non t'inquiète, j'ai tout réussi.

-Espèce de salaud. Plaisanta Adam tout en le bousculant, mais son sourire prouvait qu'il était heureux pour son ami.

Erin fit signe à Jay vers le bureau du Sergent, ils devaient lui parler de ce qui se passait en premier. Les autres inspecteurs comprirent le message et les laissèrent aller parler à leur supérieur tranquille.

-Hey Hank, on peut te parler ? Demanda Erin une fois à la porte du bureau de Voight.

-Bien sûr, entrez.

Jay ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Apparemment tu as passé tes évals. Dit Hank à Jay.

-Ouais.

-Bon retour dans l'équipe.

-Merci.

La réponse de Jay semblait sincère mais il avait l'air préoccupé et ça mis la puce à l'oreille du sergent.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On va se marier. Répondit de but en blanc Erin, sans la moindre hésitation, parce que pour tout dire même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec leur choix elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle de toute sa vie.

-Quoi ?! Et toi, tu n'es même pas venu me demander avant. La voix de Voight était la même que lorsqu'il interrogeait des suspects un peu trop récalcitrants, et Jay ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça y'est il avait signé son arrêt de mort, heureusement pour lui sa petite-amie intervint.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Dire qu'Hank était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Pendant une seconde il se dit qu'elle avait dit ça pour éviter qu'il trucide Jay. Mais il la connaissait et elle ne mentait. Il savait que faire cette demande était un immense pas pour elle, un pas qui prouvait qu'elle avait bien l'intention de commencer une nouvelle vie, et de laisser derrière elle le passé. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas nier à quel point elle était heureuse, malgré les difficultés rencontrées ces derniers mois, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse.

-Eh ben, toutes mes félicitations alors. Il enlaça Erin et donna une accolade à Jay. Si tu lui fais du mal, on ne retrouvera jamais ton corps. Chuchota Voight à l'oreille de Jay, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre l'inspecteur aurait pu penser qu'il plaisantait, mais là il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils sortirent du bureau, pour l'annoncer à leur amis, ces derniers s'étaient tous replongés dans leurs rapports et ne les avaient pas entendus. Erin se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, et ils tournèrent tous leur tête vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle leur voulait.

Erin regarda juste Jay une microseconde pour être sûre qu'il voulait bien leur annonçait avant de prendre la parole.

-On va se marier !

Les inspecteurs restèrent une seconde interdit, se regardèrent tous, surpris, quoique, pas tant que ça en fait.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Toni tout en se levant pour les féliciter, il enlaça Erin, avant de donner une accolade à Jay. Adam et Kevin le suivirent pour donner à leur tour leurs félicitations au couple. Al fut le dernier à se lever.

-Félicitations à tous les deux, vous le méritez. Erin et Jay sourirent, rien ne pourrait décrire leur bonheur.

Même s'il avait pu partager cette bonne nouvelle avec une grande partie de leur famille, ils leur restaient encore quelque membre à prévenir, et ça tombait bien, ils venaient de sortir du bureau des renseignements quand ils croisèrent Kim qui avait fini son service. Elle les salua tous les deux, et comme tout le monde les félicita en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Je pourrais te parler en privé deux minutes ? Interrogea Erin, il y a une question qu'elle voulait vraiment lui poser.

-Bien sûr.

Jay lui fit signe qu'il devait y aller, lui aussi il devait absolument parler à quelqu'un. Erin hocha la tête, comprenant.

Les deux policières trouvèrent un bureau vide pour discuter tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kim.

-Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Quoi ?

-Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, mais tu as été là pour moi quand Jay faisait sa rééducation et ça signifierai beaucoup pour moi si tu acceptais.

-Bien sûr, sans hésitation. Merci.

Kim enlaça l'inspectrice, elle était tellement heureuse, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient devenues proches, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Erin la choisirai elle pour être à ses côtés le jour le plus important de sa vie.

-Tu sais que j'ai plein d'idées pour ton mariage, les fleurs, la déco, et la robe… Faut absolument te trouver une robe !

-Du calme. Dit Erin connaissant le tempérament de son amie. On n'a pas l'attention de faire un grand mariage. Pour tout dire elle n'en avait pas discuté avec Jay, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre.

-Au moins toi tu vas te marier. Dit soudainement Kim, qui attendait toujours qu'Adam s'implique un peu plu dans les préparatifs de leur mariage.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Non, non c'est ma faute, je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment, tu le mérites, après tout ce que vous avez traversé vous le méritez tous les deux. C'est juste qu'il y a des jours, où j'en ai marre.

-Tu verras, Ruzek va finir par se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a, et il fera des efforts.

-Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Mais assez parler de moi, on va parler de ton mariage. Alors tu as des idées.

Erin rit, mais elle commença à sérieusement discuter avec Kim de la manière dont elle imaginait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Jay était partit du district laissant Erin demander à Kim d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, de son côté il se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement quelqu'un à qui il devait aussi faire une demande importante. Il était surpris de voir à quel point il était nerveux, pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il toqua, et du patienter seulement quelques secondes avant de voir son frère ouvrir la porte.

-Salut, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Will tout en lui donnant une accolade.

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Bien sur entre.

Jay le suivit jusqu'au salon, où ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

-Alors ?

-Erin et moi on va se marier.

-C'est pas vrai ?! Eh ben il était temps ! S'exclama Will excité et heureux. Son petit frère méritait ce bonheur, la vie lui avait mis assez d'obstacle sur son chemin.

-Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin.

Cette question coupa net l'excitation de Will. Il ne pensait pas que Jay lui demanderait ça à lui. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur frère du monde, complètement absent quand Jay était rentré d'Afghanistan et quand leur mère était en train de mourir. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, particulièrement ces derniers mois, mais Will ne pensait pas mériter un frère comme lui.

Jay attendait la réponse de son frère aîné, il voyait bien que ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Will ?

-Bien sûr que j'accepte, mais tu es sûr que tu veux que ce soit moi.

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne mérite pas ça.

-Will, je sais que tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir été là quand j'avais besoin de toi, mais je t'ai pardonné, il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses de même.

Will hocha la tête.

-Allez je te laisse, je vais préparer le diner à ma fiancée.

-Oh regardez-le, un parfait homme-au-foyer.

Jay rit sachant que son frère plaisanter, avant de partir pour rejoindre la femme de sa vie.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous et voilà vous vous apprêtez à lire le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je voulais encore une fois tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'ont motivé à poursuivre cette histoire, et m'excuser de nouveau pour les délais parfois longs entre les chapitres.**

 **J'espère à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 27 :**

Et voilà, le jour de leur mariage était finalement arrivé. Jay et Erin s'étaient mis d'accord sans difficultés pour faire un petit mariage. Il n'y avait que l'unité des renseignements qui était présente, quelques amis de Jay qui avait été avec lui en Afghanistan, les membres de la caserne 51, Danny, Eline et leurs deux fils, et bien sûr Kim et Will. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs accompagné de Nathalie, au plus grand bonheur de son frère. Le mariage avait lieu au Wisconsin, dans la maison d'enfance de Jay et Will, l'un des rares endroits où ils n'avaient que de bons souvenirs. Erin venait ici pour la deuxième fois, Jay l'avait emmené la semaine passée, au moment où ils réfléchissaient sur le lieu où se déroulerai la cérémonie, elle était tombée amoureuse de l'endroit. La maison n'était pas très grande, seulement composé d'une cuisine, un salon salle-à-manger, de trois chambres et d'une salle de bain. Mais sa présence dans les bois, à côté d'un lac lui donnait un charme particulier. Elle avait alors proposé à Jay de faire leur mariage et bien entendu ce dernier avait accepté, ça lui permettrait d'avoir un nouveau bon souvenir à associer avec cette maison. Kim finissait de préparer Erin, quand un coup à la porte retentit.

-Entrez. Dit Kim concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Voight entra dans la pièce, il portait son costume de cérémonie, Erin était peu habituée à le voir dans cette tenue, et il la portait rarement pour des occasions très réjouissante. Il s'arrêta à la porte en voyant Erin.

-Tu es magnifique !

-Merci. Répondit Erin, elle était fière d'entendre ces mots de la part de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père. Sans lui rien de ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui n'aurait été possible.

Elle regarda Kim pour lui faire signe de les laisser un instant, la policière comprit très bien le message.

-Je veux vérifier que tout est prêt. Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Hank n'avait toujours pas bougé, il avait du mal à croire que ce jour était arrivé. Il était très heureux pour Erin, mais il avait un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il ne serait plus l'homme le plus important de la vie d'Erin.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Interrogea Erin après quelques secondes de silence.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel ?

-Se serait un honneur. Répondit simplement le Sergent, très ému par cette demande, ce qu'il fallait bien avouer n'arrivait pas souvent.

-Tu es prête ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Alors c'est parti.

Il tendit son bras et elle passa automatiquement sa main autour.

Jay se tenait à l'autel depuis quelques minutes, Will à ses côtés, légèrement derrière lui. Etonnamment il n'était pas nerveux, il avait juste hâte de pouvoir dire qu'Erin était sa femme, que ce soit officiel.

Il vit d'abord arriver Kim, elle portait une magnifique robe pourpre, dos nu, Adam resta bouche-bée en la voyant, se disant qu'il était dans qu'il se bouge pour enfin se marier avec elle. Quelques instants plus tard Erin arriva accompagnée de Hank. Elle était éblouissante dans sa robe blanche. Jay était tout simplement émerveillé, se demandant comment il avait fait pour être aussi chanceux. Hank s'arrêta une fois arrivé près de l'autel, serra une dernière fois les mains d'Erin, avant de regarder Jay dans les yeux.

-Je te la confie.

Jay hocha la tête, comprenant le message caché derrière cette simple phrase. Erin glissa ses mains dans celles tendues de Jay et le pasteur commença la cérémonie. Mais Jay et Erin ne l'entendait pas ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans le regard de l'autre, se promettant silencieusement un million de chose. Ils retrouvèrent leur attention lorsque le pasteur commença à poser la question fatidique.

-Jay Halstead acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Erin Lindsay ?

-Oui.

Jay glissa délicatement l'anneau sur l'annuaire gauche d'Erin, qui sourit simplement, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Erin Lindsay acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Jay Halstead ?

-Oui.

A son tour elle glissa l'alliance sur le doigt de Jay scellant leur union.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Jay ne se fit pas prier, et l'embrassa passionnément, ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et de leur famille.

Après ça, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé dans le jardin de la maison de Jay pour le vin d'honneur et le repas. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous et ils étaient tous dehors profitant du soleil et de la chaleur. Ils étaient là depuis quelques heures lorsque Jay se rendit compte que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Erin, il partait à sa recherche lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Danny.

-Alors ça y'est, c'est officiel tu t'es passé la corde au cou.

-Comme tu dis. Répondit Jay à la plaisanterie de son ami.

-Faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? interrogea Jay.

-Je vais être muté.

-Où ça ? Demanda Jay, se demandant si son ami allez déménager encore plus loin de Chicago, déjà que ce n'était pas facile de se voir.

-A Chicago.

-T'es pas sérieux ?

-Bien sûr que si, dans la caserne 51.

-C'est génial ! Tu vas voir tu vas t'y plaire. Dit Jay avant de donner une accolade à son ami.

-Et au fait où est Erin ? Eline voulait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-J'en sais rien, je vais aller la chercher.

-Seulement marié depuis quelques heures et déjà inséparables.

-La ferme. Répondit simplement Jay, avant de partir à la recherche de son épouse.

Ne la trouvant ni à l'intérieur, ni dans le jardin Jay commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter lorsqu'il se souvint d'un lieu qu'Erin avait beaucoup apprécié la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Il mit quelques minutes avant de la retrouver assise au bord du lac, de là on pouvait voir toute la fête se déroulait.

-Hey, tu rates la fête. Dit Jay tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-La fête se déroule très bien sans moi.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, avant de se blottir contre lui.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jay craignant tout d'un coup le pire.

Erin le regarda dans les yeux, pour être sûr de voir sa réaction avant de répondre.

-Je suis enceinte.

Les yeux de Jay s'ouvrir d'étonnement, il ne s'étendait pas à ça, mais presque aussitôt suivit un grand sourire, heureux ne serait jamais suffisant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

-C'est génial ! Dit-il avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules pour l'enlacer, il l'aimait tellement, il aimait l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec elle.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. C'est la plus belle chose que tu m'ais dites depuis ton « oui » d'il y a quelques heures.

Elle sourit face à sa sincérité et posa sa tête sur son épaule, confiante dans son avenir pour la première fois de sa vie.

 **FIN**


End file.
